Lo valioso de los recuerdos
by sasuhina.18
Summary: El destino a veces nos tiene grandes obstáculos que tenemos que aprender a sobrellevar. Otras tantas veces nuestras decisiones del pasado, nos decepcionan y nos hacen preguntarnos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...? El tiempo es rápido y no perdona. Pero una cosa si es segura: el corazón no olvida las promesas del pasado. ¡Denle una oportunidad!
1. Prólogo

**Hello! aquí estoy una vez mas con una nueva locura! Seee, lo sé, en mi historia pasada dije que iba a subir primero un OS, pero es que, simplemente me enfrasque mucho en este fic y descuide un poco el OS. **

**La idea de este fic me salio por algo que me sucedió recientemente y pues...me inspire! **

**Espero que les guste y disfruten leerlo, tanto como a mi me gusta escribir ! **

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Solo la trama y algunos personajes son míos. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

**Lo Valioso De Los Recuerdos**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

_Iba caminando por los largos pasillos de la universidad, cuando a lo lejos, la vio; tan hermosa como siempre. _

_Observo como su delicada mano colocaba un mechón de su largo cabello, detrás de su oreja. Sus elegantes movimientos siempre lograban encantarlo. _

_Su hermoso cabello azabache, era lago que lo hechizaba y aún más, el poder tocarlo: tan suave al tacto. _

_Su hermosa y esbelta figura lo hacía remembrar cosas._

_Cosas que jamás volverían a pasar._

_Nunca detuvo su andar. Deseo estirar sus manos y tomarla por los hombros para poder estrecharla en un cálido abrazo. _

_Necesitaba ese contacto, uno que nunca se atrevía a realizar. _

_Pero cuando paso a su lado, ella solo lo miro con indiferencia, y podría decirse, que hasta con un poco de frialdad que desencajaba bruscamente con su inocente apariencia._

_Ver esa mirada lo entristeció y a la vez lo enfureció. _

_Cerró sus puños y siguió caminando a pasos agigantados: entre más rápido se alejase de ella, mejor. _

_Lo era para los dos._

_Toda esa aberrante situación, lo frustraba. _

_Habían pasado tres años y parecía que todo había sucedido solo ayer. ¡Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo! _

_Cada vez la brecha entre ellos era más grande. Tan grande como el agujero en su corazón. _

_Daria cualquier cosa, para que todos aquellos hermosos momento regresaran, al menos, una vez más. Solo una. Pero él estaba consiente en que eso era imposible. _

_Giro el rostro y sobre su hombro la miro. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que su "novio" se acercaba a ella. ¡Maldito estúpido! pensó. Volteo el rostro antes de ver como se besaban. _

_¡Le enfermaban esas escenas! _

_Justo ahora, después de tres años, aún se preguntaba, como es que una criatura tan pura como ella, podía hacerle tanto daño. _

_Hacerle sufrir tanto._

_Ella era una rosa con espinas._

―_Maldición―murmuro, antes de entrar al aula, donde tendría su primera clase. _

"_Lo peor es qué…aun te amo" pensó tristemente. _

_._

_._

_._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Vaya el prólogo me salio un poco raro y corto, pero conforme vayan pasando los capis, se irán dando cuenta del por qué de todo. Los próximos capis si serán largos, lo que pasa que como era el prólogo lo hice cortito. **

**Espero y me dejen un review, porque eso es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**

**Quizás**** mañana suba el primer capitulo.**

**Les mando besos y abrazos!**

**sasuhina.18**


	2. Miradas

**Hola chicas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el primer capitulo, que espero les guste. He de avisarles que la historia comenzara un poco lenta, pues es necesario para la trama. Poco a poco se irán descubriendo los enigmas.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Solo la trama y algunos personajes son míos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

**Lo Valioso De Los Recuerdos**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Miradas"**

.

.

Y ahí estaba una vez más, mirándola. Como todos los días; como cada instante, en el que se presentaba la oportunidad.

Se sentía patético.

Si hace unos años, alguien le hubiera dicho que llegaría a tal grado de obsesión con una chica, se habría burlado en su cara y le hubiera dicho "estúpido".

Toda esa situación era irreal.

Pero bueno, ¿qué era real en su vida? Nada, absolutamente nada. Todo lo que lo rodeaba estaba lleno de mierda.

―Teme ―escucho a lo lejos― ¡Teme!―el grito del Uzumaki lo hizo volver a la tierra ― ¿Qué diablos te pasa, bastardo? Te ves distante…más de lo normal ―no le contesto y solo siguió mirando a la hermosa chica que se encontraba en la mesa contraria.

―Déjalo, Naruto, si no quiere decir por qué, simplemente olvídalo ―dijo la oji-jade tratando de reconfortar al azabache. Ella también lo había notado raro, hace ya bastante tiempo, para ser más exactos, desde ya varios años. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amigo? Lo miro preocupada.

―Pero, Sakura-chan, yo solo me preocupo por el teme. Míralo como esta…―se calló al ver que su novia le mandaba una mirada amenazadora.

El azabache no les prestaba atención. "_Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez_" pensó.

Sus amigos pusieron atención hacia donde estaba mirando tan atentamente y una vez más se sorprendieron. Nunca dejaban de hacerlo.

―Hey, Sasuke, ¿Por qué miras tanto a Hinata-chan?―su novia solo bajo la mirada, preguntándose por que su novio era tan indiscreto… corrección, tan idiota.

―Es algo que no te importa, dobe ―dijo el morocho, antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir de la cafetería de la universidad.

Odia sentirse descubierto, pero mirarla era algo que no podía evitar. Era más fuerte que su orgullo. ¿Orgullo? ¡Ja! Su orgullo quedo hecho mierda hace varios años. Ahora solo el mirarla le bastaba para ser feliz, al menos un poco.

Su felicidad quedó reducida a eso.

"_Todo por su estúpida culpa_" pensó con ira "_nada de esto estaría pasando si no hubieran metido sus narices_".

Camino con parsimonia hasta llegar a la puerta donde se encontraban las escaleras para poder acceder a la azotea: necesitaba aire fresco.

.

Miraba todo con monotonía, pues nada tenía sentido ni valor para él. No desde que "eso" pasó. Suspiro frustrado.

Escucho como la puerta de metal era abierta y como unos pasos se detenían al detectar su presencia. "_Sea quien sea, espero que se largue. Quiero estar solo_". Pero, no. Después de unos segundos los pasos volvieron a avanzar hasta donde estaba él.

―Emm…Uchiha-san―esa suave voz como de campanillas lo hizo entrar en shock ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?― ¿le molesta si me quedo a hacerle compañía? Prometo no ser ruidosa ―solo se encogió de hombros dándole su respuesta; no podía hablar.

Se sentía orgulloso de ella, pues ya no tartamudeaba.

―La vista desde la azotea de la universidad, es la mejor de la ciudad ¿verdad? ―no pudo contenerse de hablarle, algo la impulsaba a hacerlo. Sentía la necesidad ―es algo inexplicable, pero me gustan las azoteas, quizás es porque no son ruidosas―bajo la mirada apenada ―rompí mi promesa, lo siento―"_soy una tonta_" pensó.

―Tienes razón. No te disculpes ―jamás le paso por la mente que Sasuke Uchiha le respondería. La mayor parte del tiempo era muy apático, aunque eso no mermaba su popularidad en la escuela.

Bajo la mirada pensativo, recordando algo que había pasado ya hace unos cuantos años…

.

.

"_Tsk, las mujeres están locas" pensaba el azabache, mientras caminaba hacia la azotea del instituto. Quería alejarse de las maniáticas que se había autoproclamado su club de fans. _

_Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una chica hecha ovillo contra el barandal. _

_Estaba llorando._

_Frunció el ceño irritado "Vengo escapando de las mujeres y me encuentro con una llorona. Espero que no sea una de mis fans" pensó, antes de acercársele a paso vacilante._

―_Hey, tú ¿Qué te pasa?―entre más rápido se largara esa chiquilla de ahí, mejor. _

_Ella levanto el rostro, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos color de luna. La miro sorprendido._

― _¿Uchi-Uchiha-san? ―le regreso la mirada sorprendida ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Se sintió avergonzada de que la viera en tal estado._

―_No me importa porque estas llorando, pero una cosa si te digo: nada vale la pena, para que llores por ello. Nunca olvides eso―lo miro aun mas sorprendida._

_El morocho se recargo en el barandal y se quedo en silencio. A diferencia de lo que pensó, la chica no se marcho, sino que en vez de eso, se quedo a hacerle compañía; todo siempre en silencio._

―_Hyuuga ―le llamo― ¿No tienes alguna clase? ―le pregunto con la esperanza de que se marchara y lo dejara solo._

― _¿Ol-olvida qu-que va-vamos en e-el mis-mismo grupo? ―pero que estúpido fue, había quedado en ridículo. _

― _Como sea―fue lo único que dijo. No le apetecía seguir hablando._

― _A Uchiha-san le gusta el silencio ¿verdad? Prometo que de ahora en adelante, ya no seré ruidos__a ―fue la promesa que le hizo y que nunca rompió. _

_A partir de__ ese día, sus encuentros "casuales" en la azotea, se repetían día con día: como si de un ritual se tratase._

_Era una promesa silenciosa, que nunca ninguno de los dos, se atrevió a pronunciar…_

_._

_._

"_Que rápido cambian las cosas_" pensó cabizbajo "_solo son recuerdos de un pasado muy lejano_"

― Me voy―anuncio el azabache, antes de avanzar a la puerta y desaparecer por ésta.

Mientras tanto, ella se quedo pensativa.

"_¿Por qué siempre se ve triste? Pareciera que mi presencia hace que se entristezca aun más. No lo comprendo; y sus ojos, sus profundos ojos negros. Hay tanto sentimientos en ellos, son todo un remolino de emociones_" pensaba totalmente confundida la pelinegra.

Después de estar un rato mas admirando la belleza de la ciudad, decidió marcharse, pues estaba segura que "cierta" persona estaría buscándola.

"_Siento que algo me falta_" pensó triste.

.

.

Conducía lo más rápido que podía, y no era por querer llegar pronto a casa: era lo que menos deseaba. Sino que ese encuentro con la Hyuuga lo había confundido. Él hacia lo imposible para estar lo más alejado de Hinata, pero ella se lo ponía difícil.

Aceleró mas, producto de su frustración.

Cuando llego a su casa, el gran portón de la entrada se abrió, dejándole acceso a la gran mansión o _jaula de oro_, como él la llamaba. Libertad era algo que, quizás, jamás tendría. A veces envidia a Naruto, pues sus padres eran muy condescendientes con él, algo que sus padres nunca hacían.

Bajo rápidamente de su coche y pasó la entrada con gran rapidez, para poder subir lo antes posible las escaleras. No quería encontrarse con alguien, principalmente su padre: lo odiaba.

―Sasuke ―lo llamo una "dulce" voz. Se detuvo solo por cortesía, aunque él sabía que no se la merecía ― ¿no vas a cenar con nosotros? ―le pregunto esperanzada.

―No, gracias, madre. No tengo apetito―e iba a seguir subiendo los escalones, cuando una potente voz lo detuvo. Cerró los ojos con ira.

―No es si quieres, Sasuke: es una orden―hablo autoritario su padre. Era más estricto en casa, que con sus propios empleados de la empresa.

―Ya he dicho que no tengo hambre ―le reto, pues las cosas ya no eran como hace años.

― ¡Vas a bajar a cenar quieras o no! ¿¡Me escuchaste!? ―le grito perdiendo los estribos.

―Ya no soy un niño, métete eso en la cabeza ¿sí? ―hablo calmadamente, pero estaba que se lo llevaba la fregada por dentro. Su madre había empezado a sollozar: no le gustaba verlos discutir.

―Sasuke ―ahora hablo una voz más serena. Se sorprendió al escucharla ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Volteo el rostro hacía la entrada del comedor y ahí lo vio: iba acompañado.

―Itachi―observo a la hermosa mujer que le acompañaba y al pequeño niño que llevaba en brazos. Su mirada se suavizó.

―Veo que sigues siendo un inmaduro, tonto hermano menor―le hablo con burla, pero con un toque de cariño. Camino hasta Itachi y lo estrecho en un corto, pero afectivo abrazo: hace años que no lo veía.

―Hasta que te dignas a aparecer y veo que vienes muy bien acompañado―dijo el azabache menor, mientras volteaba a ver a la mujer y el niño pelinegro. "Se_ parece mucho Itachi_" pensó. "_solo que sus ojos son color miel_" miro los ojos de la madre y se dio cuenta que los había heredado de ella.

―Te presentare formalmente―su hermano lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco hasta donde estaba su mujer― ella es Miranda: mi esposa ―señalo a la bella mujer de cabello acaramelado y cuerpo escultural; ella le sonrió en respuesta y le estrecho la mano―y finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante: Hiro, mi hijo―el pequeño se le quedo viendo con curiosidad y al observarlo, un viejo recuerdo regreso a él. Cerró los ojos alejando esa amarga remembranza. "_¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_" pensó y se volvió a recriminar.

― ¿Él es el tío Sasuke, papá? ―pregunto inocentemente el pequeño pelinegro con una claridad impropia de un niño de su edad. Tendría apenas unos tres años. Itachi asistió a la pregunta de su hijo― ¡Qué bien!―dijo muy contento―papá me ha hablado mucho de ti ¿aun tienes ese dinosaurio verde? ―con tanta inocencia ¿Cómo era posible no imaginarse cómo habría sido su futuro, si "eso" no hubiera pasado?

Cargo al niño en un impulso. ¡Qué bien se sentía tenerlo entre sus brazos!

―Aun lo tengo, mas tarde te lo enseñare ―no le hablo con sumo cariño, pero tampoco fue tan cortante como lo era con la mayoría de las personas.

La cena paso con calma, pues su hermano mayor había dado la agradable noticia de que había vuelto para quedarse. Hacía cinco años se había marchado a Estados Unidos para llevar el mando de la empresa de su padre en ese país. Ahí mismo, en esa nación, había contraído nupcias con Miranda, la cual, aseguró, lo hacía muy feliz.

Envidiaba a su hermano, ya que él si podía presumir su felicidad.

¿Cuántas veces deseo que Itachi estuviera a su lado para poderle contar sus penas? Muchas. En innumerables ocasiones quiso contarle algo, pero él estaba muy lejos. Y ahora que finalmente volvía, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por él.

El daño estaba hecho.

.

Subió las escaleras a paso lento, pues Hiro lo iba tomando de la mano, alentando su avance. Pero nunca se quejo: le agradaba la sensación de tener al pequeño niño a su lado.

―No se verá viejo ¿verdad?―lo miro interrogante ―el dinosaurio―le aclaro. "_Es brillante para su edad, aunque no se podía esperar menos, teniendo la padre que tiene_" sonrió con desgana.

―Está en buen estado, no te preocupes ―le reconforto. De cierta manera le recordaba a él mismo, cuando era pequeño y se la pasaba acosando a su hermano mayor.

Llegaron a su habitación y Hiro solo miraba todo con admiración. Después de todo era un niño y muchas cosas seguían asombrándolo.

― ¡Wow! Cuando sea grande quiero una habitación como ésta ―dijo con su infantil voz.

La habitación del Uchiha era completamente sobria y lo que más destacaba eran los colores oscuros, principalmente el negro. Hacia unos años, sobre la cabecera de su cama, tenía un poster con el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Lo quito, cuando se dio cuenta que su apellido valía para una mierda y ya no se sentía orgulloso de ser miembro de la familia.

―Toma ―le extendió el dinosaurio verde a Hiro, éste lo vio con ojos brillosos y lo agarro entre sus manos para poder admirarlo mejor ―ahora es tuyo, si así lo quieres, claro― ¿cómo era posible que un pequeño niño lo pusiera nervioso? A veces no lograba comprenderse.

― ¡Gracias, tío Sasuke! ―grito emocionado el pequeño, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. A lo lejos escuchó que gritaba ― ¡Papá, papá. El tío Sasuke me ha obsequiado su dinosaurio! ―sonrió de lado. Él había reaccionado de la misma manera cuando Itachi se lo regalo, siendo solo un niño.

Se metió a bañar y cuando salió, con tan solo una pequeña toalla cubriéndolo, se encontró con su hermano mirando su habitación.

―Muchas cosas han cambiado por aquí, Sasuke―le dijo y después miro a su hermano menor―principalmente tú―fue directo. Siempre lo había sido.

―Todos cambian, Itachi… no, más bien, hay situaciones que te hacen cambiar―le contesto con amargura.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―le pregunto preocupado, al ver a Sasuke cabizbajo.

―De nada sirve que te cuente ahora. Todo está arruinado―se quito la toalla sin tapujos frente a Itachi, después de todo, los dos eran hombres y no había nada de diferente en ellos. Se vistió con la mirada inquisidora de su hermano sobre él.

― ¿Tuvo que ver algo la familia en ello? ―le pregunto sondeándolo.

Sasuke lo miro sarcástico.

― ¿Hay algo en lo que no se metan? ―le respondió con otra pregunta.

― Ya veo―fue lo único que dijo.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que Sasuke se sentó en la cama y se tomo la cabeza entre las manos.

―Toda esta situación, está a punto de volverme completamente loco. Ya no puedo, Itachi―miro a su hermano con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. El mayor no pudo más que sorprenderse: jamás había visto en tal situación a Sasuke. ¿Qué había pasado con su pequeño hermano en los años en que estuvo ausente? ― ¿Qué debo hacer?―le pregunto desesperado.

Se restregó el rostro, quitando los restos de lágrimas. Se sentía patético, pues su modelo a seguir, lo había visto bajar la guardia de forma tan tonta.

― ¿Qué te pasó ahí, Sasuke? ―pregunto, mientras retiraba un poco del pelo de su hermano, del lado derecho de su frente: tenía una pequeña e imperceptible cicatriz. Se la noto cuando se había restregado el rostro y había movido un poco su cabello.

Cuando él se había ido hace unos años, no tenía esa marca. El mechón que caía de ese lado de su rostro, ayudaba a que la imperceptible marca, no fuera notada. Después de todo, tenía un color muy claro, igual a la piel de Sasuke. No podías notarla, sino mirabas atentamente.

Retiro la mano de Itachi.

― ¿Esto? ―señalo su cicatriz―solo es consecuencia de "eso" ―se recostó en la cama.

― ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Sasuke? ―volvió a insistir un poco alterado. Todo ese misterio estaba matándolo, pues sabía, que fuera lo que estuviera pasando, estaba dañando gravemente a su hermano menor. Estaba preocupado.

―No―fue lo que le dijo, pero al ver la mirada enfadada de Itachi, decidió agregar―: no quiero arruinarte tu regreso. Te irás enterando poco a poco.

Y se volteo dándole la espalda a su hermano, dejándolo completamente acongojado. Se retiro de la habitación con un nudo en la garganta y se prometió investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando con el clan.

.

Cuando Itachi se hubo retirado de su cuarto, se levanto de la cama y abrió un cajón de su escritorio. Rebusco y rebusco, hasta que se encontró con un sobre amarillo. Lo vio con nostalgia y dolor.

Lo abrió y vio todas las fotos que había dentro. Se flagelaba él mismo.

Era un maldito masoquista.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Al menos esas fotos eran el fuerte testimonio de que algo hermoso había pasado en su vida. Dejo el sobre en su lugar y camino hasta su espejo. Se acerco y haciendo a un lado su mechón del lado derecho, vio su cicatriz.

"_Esta es la maldita prueba de mi debilidad_" pensó con rabia.

.

.

El día siguiente empezó con normalidad, aunque en realidad eso ya no era posible: su vida ya no era normal y quizás nunca lo fue.

Se baño, se vistió, se fue de casa sin despedirse y una vez más, iba a la escuela con esa horrible sensación de dolor. Y todo, porque sabía que la vería.

Su vida era una maldita rutina.

Cuando llego al campus, decenas de chicas se abalanzaron contra su auto. "_Que molestas_" y siguió avanzando sin hacerles caso. ¿Para que dar esperanzas si nunca habría nada con ellas?

Ninguna era "ella".

Nadie podría reemplazarla.

Camino a paso lento, pues no tenía ninguna prisa, ya que las clases empezaban en una hora.

.

Corría apresurada por los pasillos de la escuela, entre llevándose a varias personas, sin ser esa su verdadera intención. Si no llegaba a tiempo a su primera clase, el maestro se las cobraría dejándole un trabajo extra, que sabía, no sería nada fácil. Todo era culpa del maldito despertador, que se había desconectado. "_Por todos los cielos, que todavía no haya llegado. Te lo suplico Dios_" pensaba apesadumbrada.

Siguió corriendo por un rato más, hasta que llego a su salón. Se paró para descansar un poco y respirar; agarro valor y abrió la puerta.

Tuvo una grata sorpresa al comprobar que el profesor aun no llegaba. Muchos se le quedaron viendo extrañados cuando ingreso al salón, pues se le veía bastante excitada. Barrio el aula con la mirada y al llegar al fondo, se topo con unos profundos ojos negros "_Uchiha-san_" pensó mientras su pulso se aceleraba. La hacían sentirse incomoda todas esas emociones que despertaban cuando estaba cerca de él o con tan solo mirarlo. Desde que lo había conocido, siempre sucedía eso y la hacía sentirse mal, pues ella tenía novio.

―Quítese de la entrada Hyuuga-san ―respingo al escuchar a el maestro. Se había quedado quieta en la entrada, ya que se había distraído al observar al pelinegro.

―L-lo siento mucho, Aida-sensei―se hizo a un lado mientras le hacia una respetuosa reverencia a su profesor. Se sentía tan avergonzada, pues siempre terminaba haciendo el ridículo.

Camino hacia su pupitre y se dio cuenta que el Uchiha había estado mirándola. Siempre era lo mismo y aunque sonara ególatra, le gustaba que la mirara. "_Basta, quítate esa tonta idea de la cabeza. Él no podría fijarse en ti_" pensó con cierto aire de tristeza.

―Bien, el día de hoy veremos…―empezó a parlotear el maestro, pero realmente no le prestaba atención, porque sentía una penetrante mirada en su nuca y eso la ponía nerviosa. "_¿Le caeré mal y por eso me evitara tanto?_" sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos.

.

La miraba, pues no había nada más importante para él. Estaba consciente de que la incomodaba un poco, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ese era su ritual diario: el mirarla. Porque solo podía hacer eso. No podía acercársele, no podía tocarla ni decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Solo se limitaba a observarla, pues el ver que estaba "bien" era un bálsamo para su corazón.

No había nadie más importante para él que Hinata. Nadie.

Volteo el rostro hacia la ventana que tenía a un lado y frunció el ceño: el "novio" de Hinata iba caminando con parsimonia por el jardín, acompañado de sus dos amigos. "_Idiota_" pensó con coraje y odio.

Las clases habían acabado y como todos los días fue a la azotea. Los lugares altos le traían recuerdos lindos y tristes, pero sobre todo felices.

"_Como quisiera decirte…_" no acabo sus pensamientos, ya que el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo distrajo. "_Que no sea ella, por favor_" rogaba para sus adentros.

―Teme―dijo alegremente el rubio. Cerró los ojos aliviado, pero tenía que admitir que estaba un poco decepcionado.

― ¿Qué quieres, dobe? ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? ―quería estar solo, pero su fastidioso mejor amigo tenía que arruinar su paz. ¿A quién engañaba? Realmente no quería estar solo, pero lastimeramente quería solo la compañía de "cierta" persona y ésta no podía brindársela.

―Que grosero eres, teme. Todavía que uno se preocupa por ti―le dijo haciendo pucheros―. Bueno, venia a buscarte para que fueras a comer con nosotros―le dijo contento "_Que rápido cambia de ánimo_" lo miro interrogante, había dicho… ¿nosotros? Sabía que Sakura iba implícita, pero ese "nosotros" le sonó a algo más. ―Con todos ―le aclaro.

Bufo molesto, porque sabía que entre "ellos" estaría Hinata.

―No puedo―se limito a decir.

― ¿¡Cómo que no puedes!? ¡Pero si estas sin hacer nada! ―le grito―Vamos, Sasuke, únetenos. Cuando íbamos en el instituto hacíamos esto seguido ¿Qué hay de diferente ahora? ―le pregunto y quiso decirle: _ella_. Todo era diferente ahora, pero eso era algo que su despistado amigo no sabía.

―Simplemente no quiero ir y ya ―se dio la vuelta y bajo despacio las escaleras.

―O-oye, teme, no te vayas―le dijo Naruto desesperado, pues ya había oscurecido y las azotea lucia tétrica. Le tenía miedo a los fantasmas.

―Gatito asustado―se burlo Sasuke.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al final de las escaleras. La luz del pasillo los desubico un poco, pero cuando se habituaron al cambio brusco de luz, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos ahí.

―Pensé que jamás iban a bajar―dijo Kiba, para después sonreír malicioso―ya estaba sospechando que le eras infiel a Sakura, Naruto ―éste se le fue encima queriendo molerlo a golpes.

Sasuke vio esa escena con algo de nostalgia, pues a él también le gustaría comportarse de forma tan despreocupada: como si nada hubiera pasado. Se alegraba porque sus amigos no supieran nada del "asunto".

Volteo a su lado derecho y ahí la vio, lo malo es que no iba sola, sino que su "amado novio" estaba con ella. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que no quería ir a esa estúpida reunión. Solo se estaría lastimando.

Camino al lado contrario dispuesto a marcharse, cuando la voz de su amiga lo detuvo.

― ¡Sasuke!― grito Sakura corriendo hasta él―no te vayas, por favor―lo vio con ojos suplicantes―.No sé qué es lo que te está sucediendo y aunque me esté muriendo de curiosidad, no te presionare a que me lo digas―suspiro―. Hace años estas raro y más distante, pero un favor si te pido: no te alejes de nosotros. ―Sakura era muy observadora y se había dado cuenta que toda la incomodidad de Sasuke tenía apellido: Hyuuga.

―No tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Gracias de todos modos―y se marcho, dejando a una acongojada Sakura. "_Quisiera que nos tuvieras un poco mas de confianza_" pensó con la cabeza gacha.

― ¿Y Sasuke?―le pregunto su novio.

―Se fue ―levanto la cabeza animada ―Bien, ¡a divertirnos!―grito.

.

.

Estaba dentro de su coche tomándose con desesperación la cabeza. Hacía varios minutos había regresado a su casa, pero estaba reacio a bajarse del auto: no deseaba entrar al teatro que era su hogar.

Luego de un rato recapacitando, bajo: de nada servía retrasar lo inevitable. Llevaba varios años deseando mudarse a un apartamento y vivir en paz, pero ciertas "circunstancias" se lo impedían.

Todo por ella.

Sus sacrificios eran por Hinata y jamás se arrepentiría de ello.

Camino hasta la entrada y abrió con desgana la puerta.

― ¡Tío Sasuke!―apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el niño se le aventó encima.

―Hiro, no seas imprudente ―le reprendió su madre, con un marcado acento inglés, pero hacia el intento de hablar bien el japonés. Era una mujer muy inteligente, lo cual justificaba el porqué Itachi se había fijado en ella.

Se sentía feliz de que su hermano fuera tan afortunado.

―No te preocupes, Miranda. Él solo quería sorprenderme ― ¿desde cuándo era tan condescendiente? Ya no sabía que pensar.

―Muy bien. ―le sonrió―Hiro, deja en paz a tu tío y despídete, ya te tienes que dormir―el pequeño hizo un puchero y se abrazo más a Sasuke.

―No quiero―dijo y le apretó aun mas el cuello a su tío― ¿Puedo dormirme contigo, tío Sasuke? ―lo miro con ojos expectantes y llenos de ilusión.

―Lo siento, Hiro, pero será en otra ocasión. Hoy no puedo―sintió que estaba hablando como su hermano cuando le decía: "Lo siento, Sasuke, será la próxima vez". Sonrió sin proponérselo.

―Está bien―dijo desilusionado― no olvides tu promesa ―se fue sonriente tomado de la mano de su madre.

Subió las escaleras y se iba quitando su chaqueta de cuero cuando entro a su habitación. No prendió las luces, pues prefería la oscuridad.

―Sasuke ―volteo a su espalda y vio a su hermano, el cual lo veía muy triste. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre el meterse a su cuarto sin permiso― necesitamos hablar.

―Ahora no, Itachi, estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir―le fastidiaba que interrumpieran sus momentos de meditación. No más bien, odiaba que le quitaran el tiempo que podía invertir pensando en Hinata.

―No, Sasuke, debe ser ahora―le dijo contundente.

―Mañana ―fue lo único que le dijo, antes de meterse al baño y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando lo que le dijo Itachi, lo paralizo.

―Ya lo sé todo, Sasuke ―su mano se había quedado estática en el pomo de la puerta. ¿Había escuchado bien? Volteo a ver a su hermano con la esperanza de que todo fuera un simple confusión de palabras. No lo era.

― ¿Có-como lo supiste? ―camino hacia el Uchiha mayor y tomándolo de los hombros lo sacudió― ¿¡Como diablos te enteraste!? Se supone…se supone que no tenías que enterarte tan pronto―soltó los hombros de su hermano y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos se dejo caer de rodillas.

Todo tenía que ser una mala broma del destino. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Él quería que su hermano mayor se enterara, pero hasta después, ahora era muy pronto y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar la triste realidad una vez más.

No otra vez.

―Lo siento tanto, Sasuke―el mayor se había arrodillado y se encontraba abrazando fraternalmente a su pequeño hermano. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Su tonto hermano menor, estaba llorando.

Sentía su sangre hervir dentro de sus venas, pues Sasuke estaba sufriendo por la culpa de _ellos. _Los odiaba tanto, pues habían arruinado la vida de su hermano y también la de _ella. _Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que él también lograra encontrar la felicidad, aunque eso significara ir en contra de la familia.

Su hermano valía más que eso.

―Soy tan débil―dijo mientras apretaba entre sus manos la fina camisa de su hermano. Ya no le importaba que viera su lado frágil: durante años había querido llorar en los brazos de alguien y jamás había podido. Que mejor que hacerlo en los brazos de quien siempre había admirado y lo conocía tan bien.

―No lo eres, simplemente _ellos_ jugaron sucio y no pudiste hacer nada. Siento tanto no haber estado aquí para apoyarte. Lo siento mucho. Pero no te preocupes, ahora estoy aquí y lucharemos hombro con hombro para que puedas salir de esta prisión: no habrá nada que nos detenga. ¿Entendiste? ―le dijo todo eso mientras veía a los ojos a su pequeño hermano.

Su mirada era triste y vacía.

―Gracias, Itachi.

― ¿Para qué están los hermanos?―y se sonrieron mutuamente.

.

.

Los hermanos Uchiha habían decidido emprender un largo y espinoso camino que les dejaría heridas y satisfacciones.

Ya no había marcha atrás, todo estaba decidido.

Porque como bien dicen: "El que no arriesga, no gana".

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cualquier**** duda pueden comentármelo en sus reviews o por medio de PM.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que comentaron el capi pasado y también a aquellas que leyeron, pero de no dejaron review. **

**Gracias a: EyesGray-sama  
**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**sasuhinafan por siempre**

**Luna07**

**Magic ann love**

**andrea**

**Miko**

**loka loka**

**Annnni**

**Nanita**

**sasuke-sexy-sama**

**Anonimatus**

**Floresita**

**LilyHime100**

**sasuita-chan**

**a-satoshi **

**Gracias chicas.**

**Kisses!**

**sasuhina.18**


	3. Ataduras

**Hello! Lo primero que diré sera: ¡LO SIENTO! de verdad lo siento mucho. Sé que me perdí durante un largo tiempo, pero es que la escuela me tenia aprisionada y no podía dejarla. En serio lo siento, pero estudiar Físico-Matemáticas, no es tan fácil =( Espero que mis queridas lectoras no me hayas abandonado o realmente llorare. Bueno dejando de lado mi drama, he de hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones:**

**1. En vista de que la escuela no es muy benévola conmigo, publicare cada semana o cada dos, dependiendo que que tan libre ande de tiempo. Si puedo antes, pues antes sera. Espero que sean pacientes conmigo. Haré lo imposible por ser puntual, pues me gusta ser constante, pero si no puedo, por fa, no me maten. **

**2. Sé que a algunas les intriga el por qué Sasuke y Hinata están separados, espero que sean pacientes, pues es necesario que la historia comience un poco lenta, para dar lugar a lo interesante. Prometo que poco a poco se irán enterando de todo. Si tiene alguna conjetura me agradaría que me la hicieran saber por PM.**

**3. También si tiene alguna duda me la pueden decir por PM o por medio de sus reviews. Con gusto se las aclarare, claro mientras no implique adelantar nada de la trama. **

**Bueno sin mas que decir (bueno si, que me perdonen por tardar tanto) me despido.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personitas que me han seguido desde que empezó esta locura mía.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Solo la trama y algunos personajes son míos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

**Lo Valioso De Los Recuerdos**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Ataduras"**

_._

_._

_._

_Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, deseaba alcanzar algo, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba? La sensación de opresión en su pecho no quería desaparecer, sino que aumentaba cada vez más con cada paso que daba. Lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, imposibilitándole ver. Sus pies empezaban a doler, como si sangraran. Toda su alma dolía, porque ella sabía lo que le faltaba y no podía decirle palabras de consuelo, para que dejara de llorar._

_Que cruel era la vida._

_Su abuela una vez le había dicho:"La felicidad va acompañada de dolor, mi querida niña". ¡Cuánta razón tenía!_

_Las ramas del bosque la rasguñaban, pero eso no mermaba sus ganas de querer encontrar "aquello" que tanto ansiaba. Se hundía en el lodo y aun así, jamás desistió. Llego al límite del bosque y observo una pequeña y acogedora cabaña ¿de quién sería? Avanzo hasta salir de la vegetación y con curiosidad observaba todo a su alrededor. Rodeo la cabañita y vio un hermoso jardín. Todo ahí parecía tener luz propia, las flores brillaban de una manera irreal._

_¡Qué hermoso mundo de fantasía!_

_Se sentó en el húmedo pasto y se quedo viendo lo que la rodeaba con gran detenimiento, pues pocas veces se podía ver la naturaleza en su más grande esplendor. _

_Luego de un rato se levanto y camino hasta unas hermosas violetas: le encantaban esas flores. Por lo que pudo observar, se dio cuenta que eran las más abundantes de todo el jardín. Quien cuidara ese lugar hacia un esplendido trabajo._

―_Parece que no puedes dejar este lugar ¿verdad? ―dijo una divertida voz a sus espaldas._

_Volteo el rostro lentamente, pues esa voz se le hacía familiar. Su pulso se aceleró emocionado: estaba ansiosa por ver de quien se trataba. _

_Cuando por fin volteo, se encontró con unos muy bien cuidados zapatos negros; siguió subiendo la mirada. Después con unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, una camiseta blanca y cuando estaba por ver el rostro de tan elegante persona…_

_._

_._

_._

Sonó el despertador.

.

.

.

Se sobaba la cabeza con gran dolor, ya que al escuchar el pitido, fue tanta la impresión que se cayó de la cama y se golpeo contra el buro. "_Que torpe soy_" pensaba adolorida. Se estaba levantando cuando empezaron a tocar la puerta de su habitación.

―Hermana ―se escucho una voz aniñada, aunque realmente se trataba de una adolescente ― ¿ya te levantaste? Papá quiere que bajes a desayunar―abrió la puerta sin siquiera haber preguntado si podía pasar.

―Ya voy, Hanabi―seguía sobándose la cabeza, pues el golpe había sido fuerte.

― ¿Qué te paso? ―la miraba raro, aunque no se sorprendía que su hermana se hubiera lastimado "_Es muy torpe_" pensó con burla.

― ¿Eh? Na-nada ―no le gustaba que los demás notaran su patosidad, aunque sus intentos no servían de mucho.

―Bien, te estaremos esperando abajo. No te tardes―y se fue como llego.

Camino hacia el baño y empezó a desvestirse. Por alguna extraña razón ya no le apenaba verse desnuda, es más, hasta se sentía bonita. No sabía a qué se debía, pero se sentía feliz con ello. Se baño y cambio con parsimonia, parecía que el sueño la había afectado y no tenía ganas de apresurarse.

De repente, se le vino a la mente lo sucedido la noche anterior, con Sasuke Uchiha…

.

.

.

_Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir a divertirse esa noche, ya que era viernes y querían quitarse lo estresado: habían tenido exámenes toda la semana. Y qué mejor que saliendo a divertirse como lo hacían en el instituto. _

―_Oye, Hina ¿no te gustaría pasar el fin de semana en mi casa?―el pregunto su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka. _

―_Lo siento, Ino, pero tengo cosas que hacer ―la otra la vio inquisidoramente ―Mi padre me pidió que no saliera, porque tenía unos asuntos que arreglar en los que tenía que estar presente ―le explicó._

―_Bien, pero a la próxima no podrás negarte ―la rubia volteo a ver a su contra parte ―Naruto ¿a dónde vamos? Llevamos un rato caminando y parece que vamos a la azotea, si no mal recuerdo, está en la dirección en la que vamos._

―_Voy a buscar al teme. Quiero que salga mas con nosotros―la mirada del rubio se ensombreció al mencionar a su mejor amigo._

―_Que problemático. Bien sabes que hay un noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento, de probabilidad, de que se niegue. Lleva un largo tiempo que ya no sale con nosotros.― murmuró cansinamente el más flojo del grupo._

―_Ay, Shikamaru, tu siempre tan positivo―le recrimino su rubia novia._

―_Yo solo digo lo que es más probable, Ino―y la abrazo por la cintura, para que no se enojara más. _

―_No me importa que se niegue una vez más, yo solo quiero que él sepa que sigue siendo parte del grupo. Que siempre estaré ahí para él―esto último lo murmuro solo para él, pero Hinata había logrado escucharlo. _

_Su amigo-rival había estado muy raro los últimos años. Siempre se hacia el desentendido, porque no quería que su amigo se pusiera más triste. Porque si, él sabía que estaba triste, su mirada lo decía todo: tan vacía y carente de felicidad. Nunca había sacado el tema a flote, pues confiaba en que Sasuke le contaría lo que pasaba. Pero el tiempo no perdona y ya había pasado varios años y él seguía sin decirle nada. Eso lo hería sobremanera. _

_Parecía que no confiaba en él._

_Dejaría que pasara un poco más de tiempo, pero si en el lapso de un mes, Sasuke no le decía nada, con todo el dolor de su corazón, tendría que preguntarle qué diablos estaba sucediendo. Ya no podía con la intriga de saber, que hacia sufrir tanto a su "hermano". _

―_Apresúrate, Naruto―fue lo que le dijo Chouji antes de subir las escaleras que conducían a la azotea―. Ya tengo hambre._

―_Chouji, acabas de comerte tres bolsas de papitas―le dijo Kiba con pesadez._

― _¿Y tú crees que me voy a llenar con unas simples papitas? Ay, necesito vitamina Ch―se recargo dramáticamente en la pared._

― _¿Vitamina Ch?―preguntaron todos en coro._

―_Si―sus ojos brillaban―Es la vitamina que me da fuerzas para vivir―todos estaban intrigados queriendo saber dónde se encontraba esa maravillosa vitamina ―Es…es―la expectación era grande ―la vitamina Ch de…―se quería jalar los cabellos por saber―de…Chatarra._

―_Chouji―dijo siniestramente Ino― ¡Eres un idiota!―terminaron Ino y Kiba juntos. _

―_Cálmate, Kiba. No seas escandaloso―le reprendió Shino._

― _Tsk, siempre me dices que soy un escandaloso, eso es mentira ¿verdad, Hinata? ―volteo a ver a su amiga con ojos esperanzados._

―_Emm…pues…creo que solo eres alguien…―pensó que decir―muy animado―y le sonrió dulcemente para que no siguiera preguntando. A veces su amigo era algo "difícil"._

― _¡Ya escuchaste, Shino! No soy escandaloso, solo soy animado―parecía que la sonrisa de su rostro le desfiguraría la cara. _

"_Idiota" pensaron la mayoría de los presentes._

― _¡Como se tardan!―se quejo Tenten._

―_No dejes que la llama de la juventud se extinga en ti, mi amada Tenten―le dijo su novio el chico mas "anormal" del grupo, aunque tenía un buen corazón. _

―_Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad, Lee? ―Kiba solo negaba con la cabeza ―Aunque Tenten tiene razón―volteo a ver maliciosamente a Sakura ― ¿No será que tu rubio, te ha cambiado por el emo de Sasuke, Sakura? ―inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pues la pelirosa, estaba tronándose los nudillos._

―_Después de que te rompa la cara, ni un emo se va a querer acercar a ti―justo cuando se le iba a ir encima, la puerta que daba hacia la azotea fue abierta y por ella salían Sasuke y Naruto. _

_Kiba volvió a cometer la misma imprudencia de hace unos momentos y por ello recibió una paliza de parte del rubio. Pero eso no le importaba a Hinata. No podía apartar su vista de Sasuke Uchiha y eso era algo que la desesperaba, porque la hacía sentir que le era infiel con la mente a su novio._

_Vio como el Uchiha la observaba y como su mirada calmada, cambiaba a una de dolor y odio. ¿La odiaba a ella? Si era así, no sabía el por qué y tampoco quería saberlo. Observo cómo se marchaba y eso la hizo sentir mal, pues sentía que era por su culpa que no quería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos. Agacho la mirada y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, sin razón aparente; pero siempre que él se alejaba de ella, sentía un enorme agujero en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar. ¿Estaba bien sentirse así por alguien con quien casi no había convivido? ¡La mente humana era retorcida!_

_Escucho como Sakura le gritaba al pelinegro y levantó la vista para ver como echaba a correr hacia él. La pelirosa le dijo algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, pero que ciertamente hizo que la mirada de Sasuke se ensombreciera; él le respondió y luego se marcho dejando a una visiblemente acongojada Sakura. _

"_Uchiha-san" pensó preocupada…_

_._

_._

_._

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos confusos recuerdos de su mente. Termino de arreglase y bajo al comedor, donde estaban esperándola sus familiares.

Al entrar, se encontró con la mirada enfadada de su padre: estaba segura que se había enojado por haberse tardado tanto. Pero eso de cierta manera le vino valiendo un reverendo plátano. Se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, pero aun así no se sintió mal por ellos. Últimamente había estado comportándose muy raro y aun mas cuando el Uchiha estaba cerca suyo.

― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ―le pregunto severamente su padre, mientras la veía inquisidoramente. Su hija se había estado comportando rara y eso lo asustaba, porque no quería que se enterara de "eso". "_Tengo que apresurar mis planes_" pensó enojado.

―Lo siento, padre. No me di cuenta que me tardaba tanto. No volverá a pasar―y le hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

―Bueno, no importa, hermana. Ven y siéntate a mi lado ―Hinata volteo a verla y asintió feliz. Hanabi siempre se había comportado un poco distante con ella desde pequeña, pero en los últimos años, se habían vuelto muy cercanas. Eso la hacía muy dichosa.

―Buenos días. Disculpen mi tardanza ―dijo un castaño muy atractivo.

―No te preocupes, Neji. Apenas íbamos a comenzar―le respondió fraternalmente Hiashi.

Muchas veces, Hinata se había preguntado por qué su padre trataba mejor a Neji que a ella misma. Quizás la diferencia radicaba en que ella era _mujer_ y él era _hombre_. Según ella se había enterado, su padre siempre había deseado un hijo varón, pero por asares del destino, el que corrió con esa suerte había sido su tío Hizashi, hermano gemelo de su padre. Por eso cuando habían muerto los padres de Neji, Hiashi no había pensado ni dos veces en acogerlo. Todo eso, de cierta manera, la entristecía y la hacía sentirse inferior.

―Hinata ―escucho que le hablaban― ¡Hinata!―reacciono al escuchar el grito de su padre ― ¿En qué diablos piensas tanto?

―Lo siento tanto, padre. ¿Podría repetirme lo que me acaba de decir? ―debía dejar de pensar en otras cosas cuando estuviera frente a su padre.

―Te acabo de decir que quiero que estés lista para la cena de esta noche. Espero y te vistas bien, porque va a ser muy importante, no quiero que te pongas ropa de esa que tanto te gusta ―dijo despectivamente, hiriéndola en el proceso. Siempre era lo mismo: ella tratando de complacer a su padre y él tratándola fríamente.

―Yo me encargo de eso, padre ―intervino Hanabi, pues odiaba que Hiashi tratara así a su hermana mayor.

―Bien, me retiro. Estén listos a las ocho―y se fue.

― ¿Estás bien, Hinata? ―le preguntó Neji.

―Sí, no te preocupes, Neji-kun. Ya estoy acostumbrada, es algo de todos los días ―e hizo una sonrisa forzada, tratando de retener el llanto.

Y no se mencionó más del tema.

.

.

.

"_Maldita sea_" pensaba frustrado el pelinegro, mientras terminaba de atar su corbata. Odiaba esas estúpidas cenas, llenas de hipocresía y falsedad, pero desgraciadamente no podía negarse: había _cadenas_ que lo retenían. Lo ataban a una vida que odiaba, pero que aun así soportaba, puesto que era para protegerla.

Incluso si azotes era lo que tenía que recibir, los soportaría de buen grado: así de grande era su amor por Hinata. Solo por ella era capaz de llegar tan lejos.

Miro la cadena que tenia puesta y la acaricio con mucha nostalgia y tristeza. Era lo único que _ellos_ le habían permitido que se quedara, como un recuerdo. Cerró los ojos maldiciéndolos y esperando que les pasara lo peor "_Quisiera que al menos sufrieran un poco de lo que estoy sufriendo_".

Se miro al espejo por última vez y vio atreves del reflejo que Hiro lo observaba atentamente: el niño lo veía preocupado.

― ¿Qué sucede, Hiro? ¿Estás bien?―le pregunto girándose para verlo de frente y acercarse a él.

―Yo sí, pero tú no―eso lo descoloco y vio interrogante al niño, lo cual él comprendió―hace un momento te veías muy triste, dime, tío Sasuke ¿Quién te hace sufrir tanto?―Hiro le rodeo una pierna con sus pequeñas brazos, simulando un abrazo― ¡Yo te quiero mucho, así que ya no estés triste!―su mirada se ensombreció, preguntándose ¿Cómo es que una criatura tan pequeña, podía darse cuenta del sufrimiento de un adulto? Los niños eran tan inteligentes.

Tomo a su sobrino en brazos y le dijo:

―Ya no lo estaré mas―y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al niño, a lo que él asintió alegremente ―ahora, creo, deberías ir con tu madre, ya que algo me dice que te le escapaste ―esto lo dijo viendo la camisa desfajada del niño y que iba descalzo.

―Está bien―se había sonrojado un poco, pues su tío lo había visto _in fraganti. _Y se echo a correr, dejando al pelinegro mayor solo. Otra vez.

La soledad era su mejor amiga.

―Quisiera que a mí me obedeciera así ―entro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

―Creo que vigilarme ya se te está haciendo una costumbre, Itachi―lo vio con burla ― ¿Qué necesitas?

―La limusina nos espera, aun que creo nos vamos a retrasar un poco, por culpa de mi hijo―sonrió imaginándose la cara de enfado de su padre, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que no le importase, ya que quien había sido el culpable era su _único_ nieto.

―Da igual, de todos modos yo ni quería ir―odiaba que lo obligaran a hacer cosas que no quería.

―Siento mucho no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que te presentaras a esta cena, pero parece que mi padre está empeñado en que vayas por alguna razón―le daba mucha pena el saber que su pequeño hermano estaría deprimido esa noche.

―No importa, ya tengo veintiún años y tengo que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de mis decisiones―unas que le dolían sobremanera.

―Te quitare estas _cadenas_ que llevas puestas, Sasuke, eso no lo dudes.

El menor solo bajo la mirada y asintió derrotado, pues odiaba que Itachi se hubiera metido en sus problemas y no era porque le disgustara que lo apoyara, sino porque ahora él y su familia, se habían puesto en peligro.

Salieron en silencio de su habitación y se dirigieron a la salida donde la limusina los estaba esperando.

"_Va a ser una noche muy larga_" pensó con enfado.

.

.

.

Se removía incomoda en el asiento, ya que estaba muy nerviosa. El solo pensar que muchas personas la verían con la _ropa_ que traía puesta, la hacía querer salir corriendo del auto y esconderse en algún rincón solitario y tranquilo. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? Todo era culpa de su querida hermanita que la había obligado a ponerse ese vestido, aunque la más culpable en ese asunto, no era otra que ella misma, por haber cedido a los caprichos de Hanabi. Pero también le agradecía, puesto que su padre había visto con buenos ojos la vestimenta que traía.

Suspiro derrotada, mentalizándose para lo que sería una de las noches más largas de su vida.

Sintió como la limusina se detenía y fue en ese instante que sus nervios estuvieron en todo su esplendor. Estaba decidida: si bajaba de ese auto, tendrían que obligarla a bajar a rastras.

―Vamos, Hinata ―escucho la potente voz de su padre y solo por inercia obedeció a su mandato. ¡Nunca cumplía lo que pensaba! ¡Diablos!

―Apresúrate, hermana, se hace tarde ―Hanabi jalo de ella hasta que la saco del auto, donde muchos fotógrafos chismosos se conglomeraban a su alrededor, para conseguir unas buenas tomas.

Vio como Hanabi tomaba sonriente el brazo de su padre y se alejaban caminando elegantemente: tan soberbios como ellos solos.

― ¿Me permites? ―le pregunto Neji, ofreciéndole si brazo. Solo asintió y lo tomo.

Si no hubiera sido porque iba tomada del brazo del castaño, hace un buen rato que se habría caído de los nervios, pues sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

Justamente cuando estaba a punto de traspasar la entrada del hotel, vio como todos los reporteros corrían desesperados hacia una hermosa limusina negra. Ya no pudo seguir observando, puesto que Neji la obligo a seguir caminando. Le causaba una gran curiosidad el saber quién iba en ese bello coche.

― ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?―les cuestiono Hanabi desde la mesa donde se encontraba sentada.

―No importa ―le corto su padre ―. Mejor siéntense, el discurso de Tsunade está por comenzar.

Y dicho y hecho: una bella mujer de avanzada edad, apareció caminando por el escenario. Destilaba elegancia por donde pasaba.

―Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Bienvenidos a la cena anual de la sociedad. Este año, como todos los anteriores, haremos una recaudación de fondos para ayudar a las personas de escasos recursos. También he de decirles que vamos a escuchar unas cuantas buenas nuevas. Así que, disfruten y espero tengan una hermosa velada.

El salón estallo en aplausos y la voluptuosa mujer bajo del escenario, para dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba su familia.

―Espero que esta noche sepas comportarte ―Hiashi le hablo cortante a Hinata. Toda esa mala actitud repentina -aunque no rara-, provenía de que acababa de ver a cierto Uchiha y eso le causaba incomodidad y de cierta manera, temor.

Ella solo bajo la cabeza abnegada.

.

.

.

"_Dame paciencia señor_" era lo único que se repetía constantemente Sasuke, al ver como las jóvenes casaderas de la cena, lo veían como un trozo de carne.

―Es la maldición Uchiha, hermano. Tienes que aprender a lidiar con ello. Nadie dijo que ser guapo era fácil―le hablo burlonamente Itachi.

―Para ti es fácil decirlo, ya que al verte se alejan: vienes con tu mujer.

―Aunque eso no evita que algunas rameras lo vean con ganas―dijo venenosamente Miranda, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres presentes. Itachi rió guturalmente.

―No te pongas celosa, a la única que amo es a ti ―y le planto un beso dulce pero apasionado. Sasuke carraspeo.

―No olviden que están acompañados: no tomen agua frente al sediento―por alguna extraña razón, cuando estaba con Itachi todo era diferente. Se sentía feliz y relajado, como no se había sentido en años. Ni siquiera con sus amigos era así. Tal vez era porque su hermano sabía su secreto y eso hacia su lazo un más especial. Se había convertido en su apoyo incondicional.

―Hey, Sasuke ¿Cómo has estado?―solo sintió como unos brazos lo estrechaban fuertemente, casi sacándole el aire.

―Shisui, si sigues abrazando así a mi hermano, vas a matarlo―le dijo Itachi a su primo.

―Lo siento, lo siento, es que me emocione ―se dirigió presuroso a Itachi y también lo estrecho en un estrangulador abrazo―. Ya te extrañaba, desgraciado. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que volvías? Eres un desconsiderado―hiso unos pucheros muy graciosos―. Hola, Miranda, cada vez que te veo estas más guapa ―Itachi lo vio feo.

―Gracias―fue lo único que dijo la ojimiel.

―Ay, que grosero soy, déjenme presentarles a mi novia Naoko―dijo jalando a una hermosa chica de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos grises.

―Es un placer conocerlos al fin―y estrecho las manos de todos.

― ¡Eres un idiota, rubiecito! ―gritaba escandalosamente un pelinegro.

― ¿¡A quien le dices rubiecito, cerebro de plomo!? Al menos todavía me quedan algunas neuronas. Tú pareces no saber cuánto es dos por dos―gritaba histérico Naruto.

¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí? Todos estaban acostumbrados a sus constantes peleas, pero eso de hacerlo frente a toda la gente de sociedad, ya era demasiado, aunque a los presentes no parecía importarles mucho: también se había acostumbrado a ello. Sasuke torció los ojos con exasperación y se acercó a su mejor amigo y a su primo; era fácil decir que los dos eran unos idiotas.

El rubio y el pelinegro se encontraban jalándose el pelo cuando Sasuke llego a su lado y les propino un buen trancazo a cada quien: ya estaba bueno de sus niñerías. ¡Por dios! Los dos ya eran unos adultos, aunque eso parecía no importarles, más bien Sasuke creía que a los dos les había dado el síndrome de Peter Pan: querían sentirse niños por siempre. Ni siquiera su pequeño sobrino se comportaba de forma tan aniñada e infantil.

―Compórtense los dos, dejen de hacer el ridículo―les dijo fríamente.

― ¡Pero, teme, el idiota de tu primo me dijo que era un homosexual por tener el cabello rubio…!― Obito lo corto con otro grito.

― ¡Sí, pero tú me dijiste cabeza de vaca y… ¡Ouch!―se quejo, volteo a sus espaldas e hiso un puchero ― ¿Por qué hiciste eso, hermano? Me dolió.

―Los dos son unos idiotas, ¿podrían comportarse al menos por esta noche?―Shisui tenía un rostro serio y parecía que sus ojos eran capaces de atravesar cualquier cosa; daba miedo.

Los dos chicos asintieron vehementemente y tragaron grueso, pues sabían de lo que Shisui era capaz, principalmente Obito, que vivía con él. Su hermano lo aterrorizaba. Sasuke veía todo eso con un poco de satisfacción, porque esas situaciones casi siempre terminaban igual. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Quizás esa noche no sería tan mala…que equivocado estaba: seria una de las peores noches de su vida.

.

.

.

Todo ese alboroto era observado atentamente por una hermosa pelinegra _"¿Uchiha-san esta sonriendo?_" pensaba atónita. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás de los jamases, había visto sonreír a Sasuke Uchiha. Parecía que esa faceta solo salía a la luz con las personas más cercanas al él. Ella también sonrió feliz, ya que le alegraba ver al, siempre estoico, Uchiha sonreír. Una prueba más de que no era una mala persona y que solo se comportaba distante con la gente, porque tal vez tenía miedo a ser lastimado.

Las acciones de Hinata eran detalladas poco a poco, por su padre. Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que tendría que adelantar todo, puesto que si se tardaba un poco mas sus planes se vendrían abajo y eso era algo que él no quería. Su poder se vería débil y tal vez su oportunidad de obtener más poder, se perdería. "_Maldito Uchiha, siempre causándome problemas, pero pronto te veras derrumbado y lloraras lagrimas de sangre_" pensaba malévolamente Hiashi Hyuuga. ¡En verdad era una persona malvada!

Hanabi miraba los ojos anhelantes que su hermana tenia y eso solo lograba atravesarle, de una manera violenta, el corazón. Quisiera poder hacer algo por ella, pero no tenía el poder suficiente. Aunque fuera hija de Hiashi, su padre siempre tendría mas poder que ella. La fachada de felicidad que mostraba ante su padre, era solo una máscara, pues era bueno que él pensara que estaba de su lado. "_Desgraciado, siempre te admire, pero ahora todo es diferente_". Vio al Uchiha y sintió su pecho oprimirse: él era el que más sufría.

―Hola otra vez, queridos invitados, he de anúnciales que dentro de unos momentos se hará la recaudación de fondos. Así que, por favor, no se porten tacaños―todos estallaron en una risa general al escuchar a Tsunade: siempre todos donaban grandes cantidades de dinero. Exorbitantes.

―Neji―le llamo Hiashi―Este año te tocara dar el dinero en nombre de la familia Hyuuga. Ya es hora de que vayas tomando partido―el castaño solo asintió y el mayor sonrió feliz, "_Ya falta poco_".

Absolutamente todas las familias presentes doraron exorbitantes cantidades de dinero; principalmente los Uchiha y los Hyuuga. Todos los años era lo mismo, pues se peleaban por ser la familia más llamativa. "_Como si con nuestro apellido no fuera suficiente_" pensaba amargamente Sasuke.

Camino con parsimonia por los pasillos hasta que llego a los baños: necesitaba enjuagarse la cara con agua fría. Cada vez sentía que le seria mas difícil permanecer en esa estúpida cena, pues el ver a Hinata, hacia que se descontrolara mentalmente. ¿Para qué quería su padre que estuviera ahí? Todo eso lo estresaba. Fugaku era un perro manipulador, que sabia como controlarlo y mantenerlo manso. Pero tenía la esperanza de que pronto eso acabaría.

Se vio por última vez en el espejo y poniendo su mejor cara de frialdad, salió del baño. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la causante de sus desvelos, fuera del baño de damas con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Qué le habría pasado? En cuanto se enterara de quien había sido el desgraciado de hacerla sufrir, le partiría la cara. Se acerco cautelosamente a ella y con precaución le llamo:

― ¿Qué tienes, Hyuuga? ―le dijo fríamente, pues no podía demostrar su preocupación.

Hinata levanto sorprendida la cara y lo vio apenada ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella? De seguro se burlaría y le diría que solo era una llorona que no sabía manejar sus emociones: muchas veces lo había admirado por ser un maestro para esconder sus sentimientos.

― ¿Eh?...Na-nada…solo me lastime mi pie al caminar―se recriminó mentalmente, pues hace mucho que ya no tartamudeaba y ahora hacia el ridículo. "_Mentirosa_" fue lo único que pensó Sasuke, la conocía tan bien que sabía cuando mentía.

―Bien, entonces déjame revisarte el pie ―dijo maliciosamente y se agacho para tomarle la pierna, pero en cuanto él trato de tocarla, ella se echó para atrás trastrabillando con sus tacones.

"_Oh, Dios, que torpe soy_" pensaba lastimosamente la pelinegra. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero éste jamás llego. "_Se supone que me debería estar retorciendo de dolor, pero me siento cómoda… ¿cómoda? ¿Por qué me siento tan bien?_ De repente algo la trajo a la realidad "¿_Al-algo se removió debajo de mi_?" abrió sus ojos que había mantenido cerrados desde que sintió que caía. Al abrirlos su sorpresa no pudo haber sido mayor: Sasuke Uchiha estaba mirándola divertido, mientras trataba de levantarse. "_Ay…aplaste a Uchiha-san, ahora tendrá más motivos para odiarme…un momento… ¿Estaba viéndome divertido_?" regreso el rostro para volver a mirarlo y ya no la veía igual, sino que tenia fruncido el ceño "¿_Fue mi imaginación_?".

Se levanto apresuradamente e inmediatamente hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

― ¡Lo si-siento mucho! ¡Por favor perdóneme! Yo…―no pudo seguir hablando pues él la callo.

―No importa ―le dijo fríamente descolocándola. ¿Cuál era el motivo de su repentino cambio de humor? Realmente el Uchiha era alguien muy difícil de comprender. "_Seguro está enojado por mi gran torpeza_" pensó mientras lo veía alejarse.

Hinata no podía estar más alejada de la realidad; claro que ella estaba inmiscuida en el cambio de humor del Uchiha, pero era de una manera diferente. Lo que él realmente hacia era recriminarse a sí mismo, pues había bajado la guardia de una manera patética. ¡Obvio que se moría por estará así de cerca de Hinata!, pero aunque sus impulsos del corazón le dijeran otra cosa, no podía hacerle caso sino a si lógica: el bienestar de Hinata era primordial.

Era desesperante desperdiciar esos momentos que a veces llegaba a tener con su amada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que controlar sus sentimientos y caminar hacia adelante. Por supuesto que sabía que la lastimaba con sus palabras cortantes e hirientes, pero era mejor hacerla pensar que no la quería cerca, que tenerla a su lado y perderla _otra vez_. "_Perdóname_" cambio su rostro al estoico de siempre y salió a ser parte del espectáculo que esa noche se presentaba.

― Muchas gracias a todos por haber hecho unas magnificas donaciones. Tengan por seguro que haremos buen uso del dinero y muchas personas serán beneficiadas ―y ninguno de los presentes dudaba de las palabras de Tsunade, pues durante todos los años que había sido la tesorera de la asociación "United Hands" -a la cual pertenecían todos los presentes- nunca se había hecho un mal uso de los fondos.

Todos aplaudieron felices y la rubia voluptuosa siguió hablando.

―Bien, como anteriormente lo había anunciado, esta noche tenemos unas cuantas noticias que se darán a conocer en breve. He de decir que cuando yo lo escuche me sorprendió sobremanera y estoy segura que todos ustedes quedaran de la misma manera―en ese instante dos mesas fueron alumbradas, sorprendiendo a todos, principalmente a dos pelinegros, que veían incrédulos como sus padres se ponían de pie: Hinata estaba a punto del colapso nervioso y Sasuke quería golpear a Fugaku por sus estupideces; algo le decía que eso no era nada bueno. "¿_Qué es lo que planeas maldito_?" pensaba furioso. Estaba seguro que todo eso tenía que ver directamente con él, por eso su padre había exigido su presencia a la cena. "_Maldito perro manipulador_".

Hiashi y Fugaku hicieron una leve reverencia a los presentes y se dirigieron al escenario, donde una nerviosa –aunque no lo aparentaba- Tsunade los esperaba. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento podía arder Troya. "_Estos dos siempre con sus estúpida pelea_" pensaba enojada.

―Bien―continuo―antes que nada permítanme felicitarlos por la gran aventura en la que se van a enfrascar. Ahora creo que es justo que nuestros presentes se enteren de la nueva noticia ―la rubia se acomodo mejor en el escenario y sonriente recito las siguientes palabras―: permítanme presentarles a los nuevos candidatos para la gubernatura de Tokio. ¡Un aplauso para Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuuga!―inmediatamente el recinto estallo en aplausos―Mis mas grandes deseos para los dos.

Sasuke no podía estar más sorprendido ¿había escuchado bien? Parecía que todo se volvía a repetir. Ahora si se iba a volver loco ¿¡Porque diablos Fugaku le hacía eso!? ¿¡No era suficiente con lo que lo hacía sufrir!? En esos momentos era cuando se daba cuenta que cada vez iba a ser más difícil quitarse las cadenas que lo ataban. Volteo a ver a su hermano y este le regreso la mirada preocupado. La noticia de su padre solo complicaría más sus planes.

Se levanto molesto de su asiento y se fue dando pasos furiosos, pero una voz lo detuvo.

―Tsunade, me gustaría dar un anuncio mas―decía Hiashi sonriente ¿El castaño estaba sonriendo? ¡Imposible! ¿Acaso su padre y él se habían confabulado para hacer su vida una mierda? La rubia solo asintió confundida― Neji, Hinata ¿podrían subir al escenario por favor?

Miraba todo atento y confundido. Con la mirada busco a Hinata y se dio cuenta que estaba tan confundida como él. Vio como se levantaba vacilante y caminaba junto a Neji al escenario. Estaba preocupado. ¿Qué planeaba ese estúpido?

―En vista de que es una noche hermosa, creo sería bueno dar otra buena noticia―dijo completamente sonriente Hiashi.

"¿¡_Que carajos está pasando_!?" pensaba aturdido y con temor.

.

.

.

Esa noche se daría una noticia decisiva en el futuro de Hinata y Sasuke.

¿Quién sabe? cabía la posibilidad de que todo se complicara un _poco_ más.

Pero como dicen: "La esperanza y el temor son inseparables y no hay temor sin esperanza, ni esperanza sin temor".

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba este nuevo capitulo, que espero les haya gustado. Ya saben, cualquier duda háganme saber. **

**La frase del final pertenece a Francois de la Rochefoucauld.**

**Una vez mas perdón y espero me dejen reviews.**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**lilipili: no comas ansias pronto te enteraras. Grax por comentar.**

**Dark Amy-chan: no sabes lo feliz que me hace que también te hayas animado a leer esta nueva locura mía. Muchas gracias. Pronto todo se ira esclareciendo.**

**andrea: ¿Ya te formaste una idea? O_o eres rápida. Con le paso de la trama te darás cuenta si tienes razón o no. Abrazos.**

**Annnni: Jejeje soy mala pero te prometo que mas pronto que tarde sabrás todas esas cosas. Mil gracias por comentar. Me alegra saber de ti una vez mas. **

**sasuita-chan: Espero no matar tus expectativas, pronto te enteraras. Besos.**

**sasuke-sexy-sama: Lo mismo me he preguntado yo, pero no comas ansias, te aseguro que los malos serán castigados. **

**Anonimatus: Grax, grax, no sabes cuanto me halagas. Me alegra mucho que también te des una vuelta por acá. Muy pronto lo sabrás.**

**loka loka: ¡Si! tiene una cicatriz en su bello rostro y te prometo que te enteraras, pero todo a su tiempo. Gracias por apoyarme. **

**Nanita: noooo quítate ese estrés de encima pliss. No quiero que mueras antes de tiempo. Gracias. **

**Floresita: Lo siento, pero es necesario, prometo ya no ser tan mala. Gracias por comentar =D.**

**Miko: Grita todo lo que quieras porque estas en lo cierto. Es un maldito desgraciado. Lo haré sufrir no te preocupes. **

**LilyHime100: ¿Una teoría? me gustaría que me la hicieras saber. Siento haberte confundido mas, pero te prometo que poco a poco te iras enterando de todo. Besos y gracias por comentar.**

**Kathleen-14: ¡Amiga! gracias por darte una vuelta a esta locura mía jejeje. Pronto, pronto te enteraras, así que no comas ansias. Es verdad, Sasuke es muy oscuro en esta historia, pero por todo lo que paso es muy comprensible. Ya te enteraras. Gracias por apoyarme y por decirme esas cosas tan bonitas. **

**kushinatauchiha: gracias por tus halagos. Ya pronto te enteraras quien es su novio o si fuste atenta en este capi, quizás te has dado cuenta. Besos y gracias por comentar. **

**También**** le agradezco a a todas aquellas personitas que no dejan review pero leen. De veras muchas gracias. **

**Se despide de ustedes: sasuhina.18 **


	4. Ángel y Demonio

**Hola chicas! Estoy viva! Aun no muero.  
Dios, me siento como la peor escritora del mundo, pues me perdí durante mucho tiempo de FF. Pero juro que todo esto tiene una justificación: la escuela prácticamente me tiene secuestrada, incluso en vacaciones me tuvo haciendo innumerables tareas y estudiando para exámenes. Ahora me encuentro a final del trimestre y todo se hace mas complicado, pues soy bombardeada cruelmente con los "benditos" exámenes. **

**Ya tenia este capitulo adelantado, así que hoy en la mañana me dije: NO, ya no puedo esperar mas para publicar. **

**Por favor, chicas no me maten (se pone de rodillas clamando perdón). Espero que mis queridas lectoras no me hayas abandonado y comprendan el hecho de por que no había actualizado antes. **

**En vista de que mi querida cárcel, llamada mas comúnmente como escuela, no me deja respirar ni un poco, tendré que actualizar cada mes y si puedo antes, pues antes sera. No prometo nada, pero de que cada mes habrá capi, eso es un hecho. **

**Bueno, ya voy a dejar de aburrirlas con mi palabrería y por favor disfruten del capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Solo la trama y algunos personajes son míos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

**Lo Valioso De Los Recuerdos**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Ángel y Demonio" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una molesta luz le golpeaba el rostro. ¿En dónde diablos estaba? Él nunca abría las cortinas de su habitación. Desperezo sus ojos y se sintió aun más desubicado: efectivamente ese no era su cuarto.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama y solo hasta ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, volteo a su lado y se encontró con la blanca espalda de una mujer. ¿¡Qué diablos había hecho!? Guardo la calma y se puso a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior…

.

.

.

_Había salido hecho una furia del hotel. ¿Cómo había podido suceder? ¿Qué acaso su vida ya no era lo suficientemente mala? ¿Por qué le pasaba todo lo malo a él? ¡Maldita sea!_

― _¡Sasuke! ―le grito su hermano. Lo ignoro y siguió caminando― ¡Espérame, no te vayas!_

― _¿¡En serio quieres que me quede!?―le pregunto dolido. _

_Itachi bajo la mirada arrepentido. No debió haber dicho eso, ahora su hermano se había enfadado más. _

―_No, lo que pasa es que…―se corto al ver la mirada triste de su pequeño hermano._

― _No trates de detenerme, Itachi…por favor―prácticamente le suplico y él no pudo negarse. _

―_Solo…no te dañes, ¿quieres?―y el tema quedo zanjado. _

_Echo a correr a su auto y deambulo por horas hasta que vio un club conocido. ¿Qué tenía que perder? ¡Nada! Ya nada valía la pena. Todos sus esfuerzos hasta el momento habían servido para una mierda y por más que deseara que el pasado se borrara, no podría suceder. _

_Sabía que en el pasado no había sido la persona más generosa, pero había cambiado por ella. ¡Diablos! Cuando estuvieron juntos no podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota. ¿Era algo malo que alguien como él, que estuvo durante mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, fuera sacado de ella por un ser de luz como Hinata? Si era así, pues que injusta era la vida. De haber sabido que su vida se complicaría así por estar con ella, jamás se habría relacionado con Hinata y todos estarían felices y contentos. _

_Pero como siempre la felicidad le daba la espalda y por más que él se quisiera aferrar a ella, no lo podía hacer. No tenía la suficiente fuerza. Sus manos estaban dañadas de tanto esfuerzo. Su corazón estaba sangrante como una herida profunda que no podía cicatrizar. _

_Se bajo del coche y camino hacia la entrada del club. Muchas mujeres se le quedaron viendo con lujuria y él como siempre, las ignoro. No era que no fueran bonitas ¡ni que estuviera ciego! Sino que para él eran demasiado "fáciles", no tenían la pureza de SU Hinata. Nadie la tenía._

_Lo dejaron entrar fácilmente, pues conocía al hijo del dueño y solía frecuentar ese lugar. La música estruendosa le dañaba los oídos: odiaba el escándalo. Llego a la zona VIP y rápidamente el cadenero lo dejo pasar. Subió con parsimonia las escaleras y cuando llego arriba lo primero que sintió fueron unos brazos colgándose de su cuello. _

―_No seas tan efusiva, Zanahoria―dijo el chico con dientes de tiburón. La chica lo vio feo y se separo un poco de Sasuke para después tomarlo del brazo―. Pensé que esta noche te estarías codeando con la gente de sociedad, Sasuk__e._

―_Hmph―fue lo único que "dijo"._

―_Sí que estas urgida, Zanahoria ―le dijo sarcástico._

― _¡Cállate, dientes de tiburón! ―grito encolerizada. El chico solo la ignoro._

― _¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sasuke? Hace mucho que no sabíamos nada de ti._

_El azabache no le contesto y solo se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que se encontraban en el lugar. La pelirroja se coloco en sus piernas y él no protestó, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes. ¿De cuándo acá Sasuke era tan condescendiente?_

― _¿Estás bien, Sasuke?―le cuestiono un chico musculoso llamado Juugo._

_Solo pronuncio su típico "Hmph" y los demás lo tomaron como un "si"._

_Durante horas estuvieron tomando sin control y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba en el departamento de Karin besándose con desenfreno y lujuria…_

_._

_._

_._

"_Maldita sea_" pensó con coraje. ¿Ahora como le iba a hacer para quitarse a Karin de encima?

― Sasuke-kun ―escucho como le llamaba.

Decidió ser directo y contundente, no le importaba si la lastimaba o no; después de todo, lo ocurrido la noche anterior jamás debió de haber pasado.

―Karin―la chica lo vio con ojos esperanzados―lo que paso ayer sabes que no tiene importancia para mi ¿verdad?―los ojos de la pelirroja se empañaron―solo es diversión.

― ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun? Tu bien sabes que he hecho mucho por ti, incluso si dar mi vida fuera necesario para que estuvieras bien, no me importaría ―sus blancas manos se empuñaron con desesperación―¿O es acaso que aun no puedes olvidarla?

Esa pregunta lo descoloco. ¡Era verdad! ¡Karin sabia de su doloroso pasado! Después de todo ella fue una de las pocas personas que le brindaron su mano amiga. Estuvo a su lado cuando más necesitaba consuelo. Ella había sacrificado mucho por él; incluso había guardado su secreto con mucho recelo. Era una Uzumaki después de todo: las personas más fieles que haya tenido el placer de conocer.

―Lo siento, Karin, pero sabes que no puedo corresponderte ―nunca se disculpaba con nadie, pero ella era un caso especial. Merecía por lo menos una disculpa.

La pelirroja solo bajo la mirada y lagrimas corrieron con desespero por sus mejillas. Sasuke solo se vistió rápidamente y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Karin lo detuvo:

―Sasuke ―el "kun" había quedado en el olvido. Volteo a verla― tú…―hizo una pausa para darse valor―siempre encontraras consuelo en mis brazos―alzo su mirada dolida ―no importa cuando, ni como, ni donde ―le sonrió tristemente ―. _Siempre estaré para ti_.

― ¿Por qué? ―Le pregunto fríamente.

Ella solo bajo la mirada y arrugando las sabanas entre sus manos le dijo:

―Porque sé lo triste que es no tener a la persona que amas a tu lado y que ésta no te corresponda.

Solo se escucho un portazo que era el anuncio de la salida de Sasuke.

"_Sasuke-kun_" pensó con dolor, mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla. De un momento a otro su mirada se volvió determinada "_Mas te vale despertar, Hinata, o seré yo quien se quede con Sasuke-kun_"

.

.

.

Estaba cabizbaja. ¿Realmente la vida valía la pena? Porque Hinata estaba cuestionándose eso seriamente. Ella se caracterizaba por luchar y seguir hacia delante, pero últimamente ser positiva le estaba costando mucho. Ya no sabía que pensar. Estaba confundida y todo eso era gracias a Sasuke Uchiha, su más grande obsesión últimamente. Y no era porque él fuera guapo, sino que realmente despertaba en ella una autentica curiosidad; quería descubrir muchas cosas de él y a la vez nada, pues sabía que una vez que se inmiscuyera lo suficiente en su vida, sería imposible dejarlo a un lado.

"¿_Estás segura de que realmente lo amas_?" fue la pregunta que le hizo la noche anterior y que no supo responder. ¿Realmente lo amaba? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar todo a un lado? Su cabeza era toda una maraña que sería muy difícil desenredar. Lo que más la tenia triste, era que para su padre ella era una simple mercancía con la que podía hacer lo que quisiera. No importaban sus sentimientos u opiniones, solo importaba ÉL y nadie más que ÉL.

Se tiro a su cama llorando desconsoladamente por su irrefutable futuro. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Recordó el motivo por el cual Sasuke la había visto la noche anterior con lágrimas en los ojos…

.

.

.

―_Regresamos en un momento―dijo Hanabi, mientras arrastraba a Neji lejos de la mesa, pues se le había antojado un trago; dejando en la mesa a Hiashi y Hinata… ¡SOLOS!_

_Se hizo un silencio tenso que fue cortado por el mayor._

―_Espero que esta noche no me dejes en ridículo, Hinata. Por fin me vas a servir para algo y no quiero que lo eches a perder. Siempre has sido una vergüenza para la familia, espero y tomes esta oportunidad que te estoy dando como una reivindicación, ¿escuchaste?―todo había sido pronunciado de la manera más cruel que una persona se puede dirigir a otra. _

―_Sí, padre ―susurro. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlar sus lágrimas, pero siempre era muy difícil. Una cosa era estar acostumbrada a la frialdad y crudeza de su padre y otra muy diferente era que dejara de doler. El rechazo de un padre jamás dejaba de ser doloroso. _

_Agacho la mirada en un inútil intento de esconder sus lágrimas. _

―_Sabes que odio que llores. Eso solo demuestra cuán débil eres, Hinata. No sé cómo puedes ser mi hija. Deberías al menos parecerte un poco a tu hermana: ella es fuerte, inteligente, hermosa, segura de sí misma. Perfecta. Tú simplemente eres todo lo contrario. Ve al baño a limpiarte esas estúpidas lagrimas antes de que la gente se dé cuenta de la vergüenza que eres―se paro rápidamente de su asiento y camino presurosa por los pasillos. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de entrar al baño, el dolor en el pecho la asfixiaba de una manera tal, que sentía que en cualquier momento podría caer desmayada al suelo. ¿Por qué su padre era tan cruel con ella? Hinata sabía que no era la hija perfecta, pero tampoco era una mala hija, entonces ¿qué era lo que había hecho mal para qué la vida siempre le diera la espalda? Aun a pesar de que su padre favoreciera a su hermana menor, ella jamás podría tenerle rencor. Amaba a su hermanita y eso jamás iba a cambiar. _

_¿Qué era eso de lo que le había hablado su padre? ¿Para qué le iba a servir? Supuestamente ella era una inútil inservible. Ya nada tenía sentido a esas alturas de su vida. Todo había sido pensamientos y sentimientos confusos desde hace ya varios años. _

_Escucho pasos acercándose y una voz que la llamaba._

― _¿Qué tienes, Hyuuga? ―le pregunto fríamente el ojinegro. _

_¿Era su imaginación o siempre que se sentí triste o sola se encontraba con el azabache? No lo sabía y tampoco quería una respuesta. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que el Uchiha se había convertido en su Ángel guardián que siempre estaba en el momento y lugar indicado para consolarla, aunque no de una manera directa, claro._

_Él era SU Ángel. Su querido guardián. _

_Su más grande consuelo…_

.

.

.

No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero Sasuke se había colado en su corazón de manera inconsciente, ¿será que por eso le había dolido tanto lo que le había dicho la noche anterior? ¡Se estaba volviendo loca de tantos pensamientos confusos! Ya no sabía ni que pensar.

"_Uchiha-san… ¿Qué me hiciste?_" pensaba confundida.

.

.

.

"…_ciento cincuenta y tres… ciento cincuenta y cuatro… ciento cincuenta y cinco…ciento cincuenta y se…!maldición!_" se quejaba de dolor Sasuke mientras se agarraba su brazo derecho. "_Jamás volverá a ser igual, cada vez me cuesta más hacer lagartijas_". Se levanto del piso y camino hacia el baño.

Se despojo rápidamente de sus ropas y se metió debajo del chorro de agua fría. Sentía como el agua recorría su cuerpo, uno que se encontraba vacío y desesperado. El dolor era insoportable y sentía que en cualquier momento su pecho explotaría. El tono elegíaco de su corazón hacia todo más insoportable.

La noche anterior fue todo menos relajante.

Todo fue dolor y pena dentro de su corazón y no había cura alguna que lo pudiera sanar…

.

.

.

_Miraba todo con frialdad e indiferencia, aunque en realidad su corazón estaba sangrando de tristeza. ¿Por qué el mundo siempre estaba en su contra? Escucho unos pasos a su espalda y estuvo a punto de marcharse, sino hubiera sido por la delicada voz que le hablo._

― _¿Uchiha-san? ―le dijo sorprendida. Volteo a verla._

―_Hyuug__a ―dijo indiferente ―__Así que te casas ¿eh? ―ella bajo la mirada y asintió__― Debes estar muy feliz―todo lo que decía, salía con frialdad. Aunque eso solo era una fachada para aparentar cuan deshecho estaba y no lanzarse sobre ella suplicándole que no se casara. _

_Que él la amaba. _

―_Supongo―no comprendía porque Sasuke quería entabla una conversación con ella. Eso la sorprendía._

― _¿¡Supones!? ―le pregunto sarcástico―Lo más lógico es que estuvieras saltando de felicidad y gritaras a los cuatro vientos cuanto amas a tu futuro esposo. Eres rara, Hyuuga._

―_Emm…quizás tenga razón―ella no estaba muy feliz con la decisión que había tomado su padre, pero como siempre no tuvo el valor para refutar sus decisiones. Era una cobarde. _

―_Dime, Hyuuga ¿__Estás segura de que realmente lo amas__? ¿Estás completamente dispuesta a casarte con él? ¿A arruinar tu vida de esa manera? ―la vio dolido, lo cual sorprendió a Hinat__a ―Yo creo que no―su mirada cambio a una frívola y maliciosa―, lo que pasa en que no tienes el valor suficiente para enfrentar a tu padre ―esas palabras la sorprendieron aun mas. ¡Él no la conocía!_

_Sasuke se sobaba sorprendido su mejilla izquierda, pues hace unos momentos Hinata hizo algo que jamás pensó: le dio una cachetada y bien dada. _

―_Usted no puede criticarme sin siquiera conocerme ―le dijo con coraje―yo simplemente…simplemente quiero…―Sasuke la corto._

―_Complacer a tu padre ¿no?―bajo la mirada mientras sonreía tristemente―. Voy a darte un consejo, Hinata ―la sorprendió sobremanera que la llamara por su nombre y no por su apellido como siempre hacia―: no desperdicies tu vida intentando complacer a tu padre. A los padres nunca terminas por complacerlos. Créeme, sé lo que te digo. Así que mejor vive tu vida como mejor te parezca, o cuando quieras hacerlo, te darás cuenta de que es muy tarde y tu oportunidad se habrá ido._

― _¿Por qué piensa que hago todo esto por complacer a mi padre? Yo lo hago por voluntad propia ―le dijo con convicción― Usted no me conoce, no sabe lo que dice…es un… ¡Ah!―se quejo de dolor al sentir como Sasuke la tomaba de las muñecas y la aprisionaba contra la pared._

―_Estas muy equivocada, Hi-na-ta ―pronuncio muy suavemente su nombre con esa hermosa voz profunda que tanto lo caracterizaba―, yo te conozco muy bien. Más de lo que tú crees―le susurraba en el oído, haciendo que los bellos de la nuca de la fémina se erizaran, pues la cercanía de Sasuke la ponía nerviosa de una manera poco común. Sentía su pecho inflase de emoción con tan solo sentirlo cerca; sentía que su desbocado corazón se le saldría por la boca de un momento a otro. Estaba confundida, pues con Neji jamás se sentía así―. Todo lo que te he dicho, lo digo porque tengo fundamentos. En primera, no estás segura de este matrimonio, porque no me contestaste si realmente amabas a Neji; segundo yo sé lo que es querer complacer a un padre y tercero, te conozco mejor que nadie.―Hinata se separo bruscamente de él._

― _¿Cómo puede decir que me conoce, si apenas hemos entablado conversaciones una que otra vez? ¡Usted no sabe nada! __―__fue lo último que le dijo, antes de marcharse con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Más que nada de rabia y un poco de dolor, que no sabía por qué._

_Sasuke bajo la mirada sintiéndose estúpido por haberla hecho llorar y además porque había sido patético usando su última carta para que Hinata reaccionara y cancelara ese estúpido matrimonio. _

"_Dios, mátame, te lo suplico" pensó mientras se recargaba con pesadez en la baranda del placo en donde se encontraba.._.

.

.

.

Golpeo el azulejo del baño con toda la fuerza que pudo y se dejo caer al suelo, sintiendo como el agua se mezclaba con sus lagrimas. Sus intentos habían sido en vano. Ya no le importaba verse débil y desesperado, pues por la única persona por la que mantenía la entereza, se estaba esfumando de su vida. ¿De que servía hacerse el fuerte? ¿Por quién sería fuerte ahora?

De un tiempo para acá, se había dado cuenta que era más débil de lo que le gustaría admitir; era incluso más débil y temeroso que un ratón asustado que no sabe qué hacer cuando se encuentra acorralado por el temible gato, que está a punto de devorarlo hasta los huesos.

Sentía una gran impotencia recorrer sus venas. Quizás hubiese sido bueno morir hace tres años, cuando _eso_ pasó. Tal vez, así ya no sufriría tanto como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Era un muerto en vida.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora que estaba a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba? No podía ser arriesgado o impulsivo, pues sabía que según sus acciones, estas eran las que dictaban el bienestar de Hinata. Un paso en falso y las consecuencias serian fatales. Odiaba el hecho de que sus familias fueran rivales tan fuertes, quizás si todo fuera diferente, ahora podrían estar juntos disfrutando de su amor "mutuo".

Quiso reírse como un desquiciado y así lo hizo. Se rió a carcajadas lunáticas, que después se convirtieron en dolorosos lamentos. Se desahogo bajo el chorro de agua fría, que le penetraba cada triste y adolorido poro de piel.

Que hilarante podía llegar a ser la vida: un día te sonríe y al siguiente ya te está dando la espalda, alejándose con una sonrisa maliciosa. Solo pensar en eso le daba unas ganas tremendas de volver a reír.

Si al menos tuviera la valentía de hace unos años, quizás ya hubiera secuestrado a Hinata y se la hubiera llevado muy lejos. Le habría dicho toda la verdad y quizás por fin ella lo aceptaría de "nuevo". Pero como siempre, fue retenido por la lógica, que le dictaba que no fuera tan impulsivo como lo fue hace años, pues ese arranque de valentía le había salido muy caro, tanto a él como a Hinata.

De una manera dolorosa, toda esa situación tenía su lado positivo: podría recuperar su tan anhelada libertad.

Quizás que se casara con su primo sería lo mejor. Si eso sucedía, ya no habría nada que lo atara a la familia Uchiha y podría irse a vagar por el mundo, desahogando sus penas. Ella sería feliz y tendría una buena vida. Viviría en paz.

Pero, por más que pensara que todo eso era lo mejor para Hinata, su corazón se resistía a aceptar la dolorosa realidad: no quería dejarla ir, quería retenerla. Ser egoísta; otra vez.

Le causaba una gran ira el hecho de que Fugaku se aprovechara de la situación. Seguramente se encontraba saltando de felicidad ahora que sabía que la princesita Hyuuga saldría de su camino. Mas ahora que su campaña política estaba en auge.

Era triste saber que los recuerdos solo se quedarían es eso: simples recuerdos.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a cambiarse, pues esa noche tenía planeado divertirse. Prendió el televisor y se arrepintió en el mismo instante que lo hizo: para su mala suerte la TV estaba programada en un canal de nota rosa- léase de chismes-.

―_Realmente nos sorprendió el enterarnos que la heredera Hyuuga se casa. Nunca pensamos que algo así podría suceder, pues jamás se le vio en enredos amorosos con nadie―_ "_Eso creen ustedes, arpías_" pensaba el azabache con suficiencia.―_Creo que el hecho de casarla con su primo es una gran estrategia de Hiashi-san para mantener la casta Hyuuga. ¿Te imaginas el revuelo que se armaría si un Hyuuga se casara con un Uchiha?―_le pregunto a su compañera que ahora tomaba la palabra.

―_No quiero ni imaginármelo. Esas familias han tenido diferencias desde siempre; no solo a nivel competitivo en cuanto a los negocios, sino que también de manera personal. Aunque tenemos que admitir que los hombres Uchiha son muy guapos, especialmente los hermosos herederos: Itachi y Sasuke. Lástima que el primero ya este casado―_dijo de manera coqueta.

Eso fue lo único que se digno a escuchar, pues odiaba y le molestaba sobremanera que hablaran de él en esos programas tan estúpidos, que las personas veían por simple morbo. Siempre se pregunto ¿qué era lo que les interesaba de las vidas privadas de los famosos? Para él era una simple pérdida de tiempo. "_En algo tienen razón: seria un completo desastre la unión de las dos familias_" pensó.

Cabizbajo se termino de vestir y mientras se peinaba su rebelde cabello frente al espejo, se acomodo mejor la hermosa cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello. Nunca se la quitaba.

Tomo entre sus dedos la delicada cruz de oro blanco que tenia un pequeño zafiro incrustado en medio y leyó la inscripción en latín que tenía en la parte de atrás: "_Deus vobiscum est_".

Le dieron ganas de reír por tercera vez en el día _"¿Qué Dios está conmigo? ¡Ja! Creo que soy la persona más abandonada por ÉL"._

―Tío Sasuke, ¿vas a volver a salir?―le pregunto su inocente sobrino; no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación. Volteo a verlo.

―Sí, tengo que hacer algo importante.

― ¿A las nueve de la noche?―sus pequeños y perspicaces ojos lo miraron acusadoramente, tratando de develar sus verdaderas intenciones. Sonrió mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes― Ah, ya entendí, vas a ver a tu novia ¿verdad?

Se quedo en blanco, sin saber que responderle a su pequeño y curioso sobrino.

―No, Hiro, solo saldré a divertirme un rato―le dijo tratando de aplacar su curiosidad.

―No deberías de apenarte, tío. Supongo que cuando sea grande sabré comprender todo esto―puso una cara de pensamiento profundo, que Sasuke dudo en sacarlo de esa pequeña ensoñación―. Solo recuerda cerrar bien tu puerta cuando regreses.

Sasuke lo vio confundido. ¿Qué trataba de decirle?

― ¿Por qué dices eso, Hiro?―le interrogo algo curioso.

―Bueno, es que una vez, cuando vivíamos en Norte América ―aclaro rápidamente el pequeño―una noche de tormenta, fui a visitar a mis papas para dormir con ellos, porque los rayos me daban mucho miedo. Entonces cuando llegue al pasillo que me llevaba a su habitación…―Sasuke se distrajo un poco, pues se estaba preguntando como un pequeño niño podía ser tan buen narrador. Quizás era de herencia, pues su madre era escritora―me encontré con su puerta abierta. La empuje para entrar a su habitación y entonces vi como mi papá estaba arriba de mi mami y ella hacia ruidos muy extraños, como…―hizo una pausa pensativo, como queriendo encontrar la palabras adecuadas para expresar sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto Sasuke se juraba golpear a Itachi por descuidado―como si se estuviera quejando. Me asuste y me avente sobre mi papá para golpearlo por lastimar a mi mami. Después de un rato de jaloneos, mis papas me dijeron que solo estaban jugando.―dijo el inocente niño con suficiencia―Por eso me dijeron que cuando tuvieran la puerta cerrada, tocara para saber si podía pasar y así no interrumpir sus juegos.―Sasuke se había quedado en blanco. Su pobre e inocente sobrino había sido engañado vil y cruelmente. ¡Ja! él sabía qué clase de "juego" era el que mantenían su hermano y cuñada.

―No te preocupes, Hiro, a mi no me gusta "jugar" con mis amigas en la casa ―trato de consolarlo.

― ¡Qué bien!―fue lo último que dijo le pequeño antes de salir corriendo como una bala de su habitación.

El azabache se había sentido muy confundido últimamente, pues el pequeño morocho despertaba en él su instinto protector, que solo había sentido con Hinata. Quería protegerlos de todo y de todos.

Hace años, cuando era un maldito egoísta insensible, ninguna persona le importaba más que Itachi y sus padres. Pero conforme iba creciendo se daba cuenta que solo podía confiar en sí mismo, pues su hermano mayor lo había abandonado- eso pensaba en aquel entonces como todo adolecente confundido, pero cuando maduro, se dio cuenta de que no era así-, su madre traicionado y su padre manipulado.

Incluso la persona que tanto había amado estaba a punto de dejarlo para siempre. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Quería tenerla a su lado para siempre. Sabía que eso era muy egoísta, pues estar juntos implicaba sufrimiento y peligro. Pero él estaba dispuesto a soportar todo con tal de estar a su lado.

Nunca se había caracterizado por ser un pan dulce, sino todo lo contrario. Aun así Hinata lo había elegido y le había enseñado todo lo hermoso que la vida te podía brindar.

Si, era un maldito egoísta por quererla a su lado, aun sabiendo lo que podía pasar. La última vez todo había salido mal y ella casi…bueno, no le hacía ningún bien recordarlo. Tenía más que suficiente con la estúpida cicatriz de su frente y el dolor que le aquejaba todos los días en su brazo derecho.

Vio por última vez su reflejo en el espejo y se dispuso a irse.

Iba de camino a las escaleras que lo conducirían a la planta baja, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

―Sasuke, hijo, espera por favor ―vio como Mikoto caminaba apresuradamente hacia él―yo…yo necesito hablar contigo―se notaba la desesperación en su melodiosa voz―. Ya no puedo más con esta situación: tu distanciamiento para conmigo me duele en el alma. Sé que no merezco tu perdón y tampoco voy a suplicarte por él, pero por favor no me odies.―lastimeras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Sasuke al verla así tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, consolarla y decirle que todo estaba bien; pero eso solo sería una vil mentira ―. También sé que te traicione de la peor manera, pero créeme, todo fue por tu bien.―se acerco un poco más a su hijo menor y lo vio con total adoración. Por él sería capaz de dar su vida ―Solo no olvides esto: te amo, hijo mío y por ti soy capaz de hacer las más grandes aberraciones con tal de protegerte…_siempre estaré para ti_―Acaricio el rostro de su amado hijo y sintió como una corriente de satisfacción recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón: hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de él.

Sasuke se encontraba desconcertado, pues su madre era la tercera persona en decir esa corta frase que cargaban un enorme significado: _Siempre estaré para ti_. Un nudo se formo en su garganta y un sentimiento de Deja Vu lo recorrió entero por segunda vez en el día.

La primera persona en decirle esa corta pero hermosa frase, fue Hinata hacia ya años. La segunda fue Karin y ahora su madre.

Retiro la mano de Mikoto de su rostro con delicadeza, pues tampoco quería ser grosero. Tantos sentimientos en un día, estaban a punto de volverlo loco.

―Tengo que irme ―fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la estancia. Mikoto lo vio dolida, pero no trato de retenerlo; ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, solo esperaba de todo corazón que un día su hijo la perdonara y llegara a comprenderla. "_Volvería a hacer lo mismo si eso sirve para protegerte_" pensó determinada.

Antes de alejarse mucho de su madre le murmuro algo que la desconcertó y a la vez la lleno de dicha.

―Jamás podría odiarte ―la pelinegra cayó de rodillas y lloro de alivio. Su hijo no la odiaba.

.

.

.

Hacia una hora había llegado al club, del cual era dueño el padre de Suigetsu. Todo estaba muy animado y eso lograba enfurruñarlo aun más. Quizás un funeral se identificaría más con su estado de ánimo. Se reprocho mentalmente ¿no se suponía que estaba ahí para poder distraerse un rato y olvidar lo malos tragos de la vida?

Una hermosa chica se acerco a él y lo invito a bailar. Estuvo a punto de declinar su petición, pero… ¡qué diablos! Estaba ahí para divertirse, que mejor que hacerlo con chicas bellas. Bailaron una canción de hip-hop muy sensual y cada vez la chica se repegaba mas a él rozando su zona intima con su trasero. Era como si tratara de incitarlo a hacer algo más. ¿Y así querían que los hombres respetaran a las mujeres? Su Hinata no era así, ella hu…corto su pensamientos y se dijo que tenía que olvidarse de Hinata. Al diablo con el mundo, ese día se olvidaría de sus pesares y se divertiría como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

Tomo a la chica de la cintura y la repego mas a él, moviéndose en sintonía con ella. Debía admitirlo la chica era muy bella: tenía un cuerpo de infarto, no tenía ni mucho de acá ni mucho de allá. Estaba bien proporcionada. Era poseedora de unos hermosos ojos azules, tenía el cabello castaño claro y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Su piel bronceada le daba un toque seductor. Era la perfecta candidata para divertirse esa noche. Lo único malo era que no sabía su nombre, pero bueno, eso no importaba en esos instantes, al fin y al cabo, a él en el pasado eso jamás le importo.

Siguieron con el juego de la seducción por un rato más, hasta que ella lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban hasta el fondo del club.

En cuanto entraron al cuarto la chica arremetió contra sus labios y él la recibió gustoso. Sus manos recorrían la suave y definida figura de la joven.

Quería sentirse vivo al menos por un momento.

Sus lenguas mantenían una danza sensual que ninguno de los dos quería cortar, pero obviamente siendo humanos tenían que respirar, así que con pesar se separaron. Sasuke no quería perder el contacto con la piel de la chica y como un lobo feroz se lanzo sobre su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos desde el cuello hasta la clavícula de la castaña.

Ella soltaba pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, pues nunca creyó que llagaría a estar en esa situación con ese chico tan sexy. Sus manos traviesas empezaron a desabrochar la camisa del azabache. Cuando logro retirarla por completo se deleito con el esculpido cuerpo del morocho; prueba fehaciente del arduo ejercicio que hacia todos los días. Tocaba todo lo que podía de ese perfecto cuerpo, no quería perder ningún detalle. Con picardía dirigió su mano derecha hacia el creciente bulto que se estaba formando en el pantalón del moreno. Éste soltó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la traviesa mano sobre esa zona tan delicada.

Ya cansados de estar parados, se dirigieron con desespero a la amplia cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. La chica se arrastro sensualmente por la cama hasta estar en el centro, su corto vestido azul dejaba ver mas allá de lo que estaba permitido por la imaginación.

Sasuke se lanzo sobre ella como el hambriento lobo en el que se había convertido; deseoso de seguir con aquel ardiente juego al que había sido arrastrado por tan candente chica. Devoro sus labios como si fueran el más exquisito elixir, queriendo saciarse lo suficiente. Con algo de desesperación le quito el corto vestido a la chica dejándola a su merced: solo quedo en una pequeña braga de encaje blanco. Podía hacer de ella lo que quisiera.

Con sus manos tocaba la suave piel de las pierdas de la oji-azul, provocando que esta soltara quedos gemidos. Después de saciarse lo suficiente de sus labios, hizo un camino de besos que comenzaban desde el nacimiento de sus senos hasta su ombligo.

El calor dentro de la habitación podía tocarse. Parecía que en poco tiempo ese pequeño recinto se quedaría sin oxigeno. El fuego dentro de Sasuke se fue acrecentando a niveles catastróficos.

Estaba a punto de quitarle las pequeñas bragas a la chica, cuando un ruido lo distrajo.

Abrió los ojos enormemente, debido a la sorpresa. De un momento a otro, todo el libido acumulado, se esfumo.

Ahí parada en la puerta se encontraba la causante de sus desvelos: Hinata Hyuuga estaba paralizada en la entrada de esa habitación, que pensó seria el baño.

Pobre ingenua.

La chica sobre la cama lo único que hiso fue cubrirse un poco con su vestido. Era realmente bochornoso que fueran descubiertos en pleno proceso y aun más que la chica que los había interrumpido mirara todo con profundo dolor. Ósea ¿qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se iba de la habitación y dejaba que ella y el morocho siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo? Pero algo en la mirada de la chica que se encontraba en la puerta, le decía que conocía al ardiente chico con el que se divertía. Sintió un poco de lastima por la chica, ¿Qué tal y era la novia del chico, del cual por cierto, no sabía ni el nombre?

―Y-yo lo si-siento mucho―dijo totalmente avergonzada la pelinegra, mientras hacia una profunda reverencia y salía corriendo de ahí con una enorme opresión en el pecho.

El azabache le levanto apresuradamente de la cama y con un rápido movimiento se puso una vez más su camisa, estaba por marcharse cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

― ¿Te vas? Oh, vamos, hay que seguir divirtiéndonos―le propuso sensualmente.

Él solo se dio la media vuelta y se marcho dejando a una inconforme chica sobre la cama. "_Por eso siempre he dicho que los hombres no sirven para nada_" pensó mientras se aventaba en la cama toda insatisfecha.

.

Mientras tanto Sasuke corría por los atestados pasillos tratando de encontrar a Hinata. La vio caminando apresuradamente a la lejanía y corrió aun más para poder alcanzarla. De una manera enfermiza, quería darle una estúpida explicación de lo que acababa de presenciar hacia tan solo unos momentos en esa habitación.

Logró alcanzarla y tomándola de la muñeca la atrajo hacia él.

―Hinata ―le hablo familiarmente.

―Suélteme, por favor―le dijo con voz queda, que aun así el pelinegro logro escuchar a pesar de la estruendosa música.

―Lo que acabas de ver, no es lo q…―fue cortado fríamente por la de ojos claros, que se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

―No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, Uchiha-san. Después de todo es su vida y puede hacer con ella lo que más le plazca ―todo eso fue pronunciado con una voz sumamente fría, muy alejada de la tímida y hermosa voz de la pelinegra. Esas palabras golpearon fuertemente el corazón de Sasuke.

―Hmph, veo que no eres tan débil como te ves―trato de que su voz no sonara tan afectada por las crueles palabras que acababa de soltara la pequeña chica.

―Las apariencias suelen engañar, Uchiha-san―en su voz se denotaba la indirecta. De haber sabido que se encontraría con esa "escena" en la búsqueda de un baño, habría preferido mejor aguantarse las ganas, es más, en ese preciso momento le idea de ir al baño ya ni siquiera le rondaba por la cabeza.

―Sí, tienes razón, tú no te ves como esa clase de persona que viene a uno de estos clubes. Pero mírate, aquí estas―su voz sonaba más fría e indiferente que otros días.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero sus cuerpos se encontraban más cerca de lo que creían, por eso podían escucharse tan claramente; un paso más y prácticamente se estarían besando.

Se veían con fiereza y a Sasuke le encanto ver esa mirada en los ojos de su amada. Él siempre amo esos ataques de valentía que de repente le daban.

Inconscientemente se fueron acercando cada vez más al rostro del otro; era como si una fuerza magnética quisiera que se unieran. Que se dieran ese tan ansiado beso para los dos. Sasuke alargo su brazo y la tomo por la cintura: deseaba sentirla mas cerca. Se relamió los labios ansioso por probar una vez más esos dulces labios, que lo volvían loco.

Hinata tenía entrecerrados los ojos esperando ese beso que se suponía no debería ansiar, pues ella tenía un novio, que desgraciadamente también era su prometido. Pero había algo en el Uchiha que la incitaba a besarle; era como si su cuerpo quisiera revivir un viejo recuerdo.

Estaban a tan solo unos milímetros de tocar por fin sus labios, cuando una fuerza los separo bruscamente. Sasuke trastabilló un poco por la sorpresa del empuje. ¿¡Quién diablos se había atrevido a cortar ese momento de ensueño!? Alzo la vista y no le gusto lo que vio: ahí, frente a él se encontraba su más grande rival, tomando posesivamente de la cintura a Hinata.

¡Era un maldito! Algún día se las pagaría muy caro.

―Fíjate bien donde pones tus manos, Uchiha ―le dijo despectivamente.

Sasuke solo sonrió socarronamente.

―No tienes que preocuparte en donde pongo mis manos, si estás seguro de que lo que es "tuyo" te pertenece totalmente ―con esas simples palabras Sasuke había herido gravemente el orgullo de Neji Hyuuga.

― ¡Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz con tal de proteger lo que me pertenece!―pocas veces se le había visto al impávido Hyuuga perder los estribos. Estaba a punto de arremeter contra el Uchiha, pero una delicada mano lo detuvo.

―Por favor, Neji-kun, vámonos de aquí―el castaño no pudo resistirse a la mirada suplicante de su amada prometida.

―Hmph―fue lo que soltó el azabache denotando su inconformidad al no poder moler a golpes al frió chico.

―Ya será en otra ocasión. Por el día de hoy de has salvado, Uchiha ―afianzo mas su brazo derecho en la cintura de Hinata y comenzó a caminar. El anterior movimiento lo había hecho a propósito, pues sabía que Sasuke se enfurecería al verlo tan pegado a ella. Y no se equivoco, pues vio con satisfacción como un brillo asesino nacía en los oscuros ojos del pelinegro.

Quizás el azabache tenía razón; tal vez Hinata no le pertenecía del todo, pero él haría que así fuera, después de todo frente a la sociedad ellos dos eran la feliz pareja de prometidos. Él podía darse el lujo de presumirse y pasearse al lado de Hinata como se le antojara. Él tenía esa libertad. Una libertad por la cual el Uchiha asesinaría. Al menos eso era algo de lo que podía regodearse y presumirle a Sasuke.

Tal vez el corazón de Hinata no le pertenecía, pero su cuerpo era todo suyo y sacaría provecho de todo eso. Después de todo él era su prometido.

Paso junto al Uchiha sonriendo con suficiencia, pero esa sonrisa le duro poco, pues lo que le dijo Sasuke lo enfureció.

―Claro que sé de lo que eres capaz por conseguir lo que quieres; eso me quedo claro hace muchos años. Pero no te preocupes que yo también soy muy obstinado y voy a recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece ―Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

"_Maldito Uchiha_" pensó con rabia.

.

Mientras tanto Hinata trataba de desenmarañar todos los pensamientos confusos que pasaban por su mente. ¿¡Cómo era posible que estuviera a punto de besarse con Sasuke Uchiha!? ¡Por Dios, Sasuke Uchiha! Con eso no quería decir que el chico le desagradara o fuera feo, sino que se suponía que ella no podía sentirse atraída por otra persona que no fuera su prometido. Ella no podía traicionarlo, además que no podía hacer pasar a su padre por tremenda vergüenza. Prácticamente ya podía leer los encabezados de las revistas de nota rosa: "_La deshonrosa heredera Hyuuga ha roto su compromiso para estar con Sasuke Uchiha, heredero de la empresa rival de los Hyuuga ¿Una batalla a muerte se avecina?_" No, no y mas no. Odiaba el hecho de sentirse tan débil cuando se encontraba cerca del azabache. Él lograba confundirla a niveles imposibles.

¿Por qué? ¿Por que le pasaban estas cosas a ella?

De alguna manera, así como el azabache se había convertido en su Ángel guardián; también se había convertido en el Demonio que la hacía querer cometer los peores pecados.

Era su cura y a la vez su enfermedad.

Lo que la confundía aun mas, es que deseaba con todo el corazón ser arrastrada por ese Demonio y probar lo placeres del pecado a su lado.

"_Sera mejor mantenerme alejada de él lo mas que pueda_" con esos pensamientos en mente, se sintió un poco más relajada. Tal vez, si se alejaba lo suficiente de él dejaría de tener todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos confusos.

.

.

.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Sasuke Uchiha ya había tomado la determinación de luchar por ella. Arriesgaría su última carta.

Por que como bien se dice: "El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional"

Sasuke ya no quería seguir sufriendo, así que en vez flagelarse por las terribles desgracias, se arriesgaría por última vez.

Ahora sería el todo o nada.

Y él estaba muy dispuesto a salir triunfante de esta contienda. No solo tendría que lidiar con los Uchiha sino que también con los Hyuuga.

Nada importaba, porque mientras tuviera el apoyo de su hermano sería capaz de cruzar el mar nadando.

Esta vez no se escondería como un ratoncito asustado. Si un gato lo perseguía, él se convertiría en su peor pesadilla: un perro.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ok! aquí termina este tercer capitulo, que espero le haya gustado. n.n  
Si no es mucha molestia dejen reviews, que es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo.  
Quiero agradecer a todas las lindas personitas que comentaron el capítulo pasado, y también a aquellas que aunque no comentan, leen esta locura mía. De veras muchas gracias.**

**Floresita**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Guest**

**Miko**

**loka loka**

**sasuhinafan por siempre**

**lilipili**

**EyesGray-sama**

**sasuita-chan**

**Annnni**

**sasuke-sexy-sama**

**Dattabane-ttebayo**

**Anonimatus**

**Nanita**

**No saben cuan feliz me hacen sus reviews.  
**

**He de decir que me encanta escribir las escenas donde sale Hiro jajaja no sé pero me recuerda tanto a un pequeño primito.  
Aun no sé si ponerle un poco de Lemmon a esta historia, así que me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber.**

**Espero que con este capi se dispersen las dudas de quien era el novio de Hinata y que fue lo que paso en la fiesta. **

**Se despide de ustedes, sasuhina.18, deseándoles una bonita semana.**

**Bye. **


	5. Señor Conquista

**Hola! Lo sé, lo sé: otra vez tarde. **

**Parece que el karma está en mi contra, pues siempre arruina mis planes. Ya tenia este capi adelantado y solo era cuestión de subirlo, pero resulta que a la "cosa" llamada destino, se le ocurrió ponerme ciertas pruebas por delante y una de ellas, fue que me lastime mi mano derecha y mi madre me mantenía lo mas alejada posible de ella. T_T juro que yo quería actualizar, pero no me dejaban. ¿Me perdonan? **

**Bien, pues resulta que a partir de este capítulo las cosas se tornaran negras e intensas (Por fin).**

**El capi me quedo largo, pero lo hice así, en compensación de que luego me tardo en actualizar. **

**Ahora, quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones: sé que para muchas/os (no sé si hombre lean esto, pero por si acaso =D)las personalidades de Hinata y Sasuke están un poco ****OoC, pero juro que es necesario. Hay muchas circunstancias en nuestras vidas que nos hacen cambiar y créanme que ellos dos han tenido muchas para este cambio algo drástico. Si ven que de plano están muy OoC, avísenme por favor, pues tampoco los quiero cambiar mucho. **

******Ah, también quería avisarles que subiré otra historia, que espero se animen a leer, se llamara "Intriga y Seducción" sera SasuHina, por supuesto. Quizás mañana suba el prólogo. **

**Dejándome******** de habladurías, les dejo el capi.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Solo la trama y algunos personajes son míos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

**Lo Valioso De Los Recuerdos**

**Capítulo 4**

"**Señor Conquista" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacia un mes que Sasuke había tomado su decisión y también que había puesto en marcha su plan. Quizás a los ojos de Hinata él fuera un maldito acosador, pero eso no importaba; en lo único que debía concentrase era en conquistarla…otra vez.

Se había ganado las miradas curiosas y las preguntas indiscretas de sus amigos, pero eso era lo de menos; aunque debía admitir que unas ganas inmensas de golpear a Naruto se estaban haciendo muy frecuentes. Siempre andaba diciendo: "_Teme, mas te vale no andar acosando a Hina- chan para tus porquerías_" otras veces, "_Bastardo, si te atreves a hacerle daño te castrare_" y la más frecuente, "_Esta bien, Sasuke, te ayudare si me dices que tramas_" siempre con una estúpida sonrisa adornando su rostro. Pero una cosa si tenía que reconocer (en contra de su voluntad, claro) es que Naruto realmente estaba preocupado por Hinata.

Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios y siguió caminando por los largos pasillos de la universidad. Debía admitir que la suerte estaba de su lado, pues era de gran ayuda que Hinata estuviera estudiando lo mismo que él y que tuvieran casi todas las clases juntos. Sonrió socarronamente al imaginarse la cara que pondría la pelinegra una vez viera la sorpresa que le tenía preparada para ese día.

Desde aquel día de su resolución había estado acosando a Hinata y dándole regalos. Era simplemente sublime ver las reacciones que tenia la pequeña chica una vez lo veía. Siempre estaba tratando de esconderse, pero… ¡diablos, él era Sasuke Uchiha! No podía simplemente esconderse en un lugar que él no conociera.

Y precisamente eso era lo que se encontraba haciendo: buscándola. La chica era escurridiza y cada vez le era más difícil el localizarla. Ya había buscado en todos los lugares que a la pequeña pelinegra le gustaba visitar: la zona Este de la universidad donde se encontraban los cerezos (que en ese momento estaban en todo su esplendor, pues era marzo), la biblioteca, las canchas de futbol, la piscina, la cafetería, los salones de música, etcétera; solo le quedaba un lugar y ese era ni más ni menos que la azotea.

Quería reírse por lo irónico de la situación, pues en una azotea fue donde la conoció y donde precisamente quería llevarla para que viera su sorpresa. Con esos pensamientos en mente comenzó a caminar más rápido. Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta que le conduciría a la azotea, su pulso se acelero y se le nublo la vista. Era tanta la emoción que sentía que estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. A paso decido ascendió las escaleras y entre mas se acercaba a su fin, mas era la desesperación que sentía su corazón.

Al abrir la puerta, la luz le dio de lleno en los ojos, desubicándolo, pero una vez se hubo acostumbrado al resplandor, miro al frente y lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejo hechizado y mas deslumbrado que la propia luz. ¿Era posible que existiera tanta perfección en una persona? Para él, no había persona más hermosa que su amada Hinata.

Un poco vacilante se acerco a ella y con una sonrisa picara la abrazo por la espalda. La pelinegra al sentir el contacto dio un respingo y con desesperación se removió entre los brazos captores. ¿Qué tal y era un acosador? O pero aun ¿un violador? Con maestría le dio un pisotón a esa persona, luego un codazo en las costillas y por ultimo un cabezazo. De inmediato sintió como la soltaba y velozmente saco el gas pimienta que traía en su bolso (regalo de Hanabi). Lo alzo en pos de su agresor y en cuanto le vio, lo reconoció.

― ¿Uchi-Uchiha-san? ―tartamudeo nerviosa.

― ¡Diablos, Hinata!―dijo con familiaridad. Hacia un mes había dejado las formalidades; ahora la tuteaba. Se sobaba la mandíbula con dolor: la pequeña chica tenía mucha fuerza― ¿dónde aprendiste a defenderte así?

―Yo…yo no le hubiera causado daño, su usted no hubiera llegado de improviso a abrazarme ―sus mejillas tenían un lindo color carmesí.

―Pero el _hubiera_ no existe, Hinata. Además, ya deja de llamarme usted, somos de la misma edad ¿no? ―una sonrisa surco su rostro, mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra; asechándole.

Ésta retrocedía, cual ratoncito asustado. Durante todo ese largo mes, había tratado de alejarse del pelinegro, pero este no ponía mucho de su parte. Una parte de ella; la vanidosa, le gustaba el cortejo que tenia de parte del Uchiha, pero por otra parte, la razón le dictaba que se dejara ya de juegos y mandara al diablo al egocéntrico pelinegro. Ella debía honrar el apellido Hyuuga, no podía permitirse cometer un desliz y hacer que su padre la repudiara aun más.

― Por favor, aléjese de mi ―suplicaba con voz temblorosa. Tenía miedo de estar cerca de él desde que casi se besan en el club.

― ¿Por qué habría de alejarme, Hinata? ¿Es acaso que te pongo nerviosa? O…―hizo una pausa― ¿tienes miedo que tu cuerpo reaccione contrariamente a tu razonamiento?―ya la tenía acorralada contra uno de los muros de la azotea. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto, que la pelinegra podía oler la embriagante loción del morocho y sentir su refrescante aliento en su boca. De solo sentir eso, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, como esperando que el pelinegro hiciera algo más. Se sentía confundida, ¿Por qué se sentía así con Sasuke? ¿Era acaso que le gustaba? Ante esa idea, no pudo más que asustarse. No, no y no. Se negaba rotundamente a entregar tan importante sentimiento a un (prácticamente), desconocido; además que se encontraba comprometida. Pero la pregunta que le había hecho el ojinegro aquella noche del compromiso, todavía rondaba por su cabeza ¿realmente amaba a Neji? Lo quería, sí; pero eso era muy diferente a amar.

Un toque en su mejilla la saco de sus cavilaciones y sorprendida alzo la mirada para observar al muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella. Los ojos negros del chico mostraban tanto anhelo, que la desconcertó, ¿era capaz Sasuke Uchiha de mostrar emociones en sus ojos? Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, se dio cuenta que la mirada del morocho estaba desprovista de emociones. Por eso verlo ahora, tan vulnerable, le había sorprendido sobremanera. Sintió como su mejilla derecha era acariciada con cariño, con tanto cuidado, como si temiera lastimarla. Eso la confundía aun más, ¿Sasuke realmente trataba de conquistarla o simplemente se había convertido en un pasatiempo? Si se guiaba por lo que le estaba demostrando en ese momento, se iría por la primera opción. Había tanto amor en esa simple caricia que la hizo suspirar involuntariamente. Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, como si anhelara esos mimos y ante el tacto recordara viejas sensaciones.

Sin darse cuenta, sus rostros se encontraban mucho más cerca. Se miraron a los ojos y como si se tratara de un imán, fueron acortando la distancia que les separaba. Un roce, un simple roce fue lo que se dieron y que fue más que suficiente para que Hinata reaccionara. Con fuerza empujo al pelinegro hacia atrás, sorprendiéndolo.

― ¡Basta! ¿¡Que es lo que realmente quiere, Uchiha-san? ―le grito entre molesta y confundida. Ese chico estaba a punto de volverla loca.

― ¿Qué quiero?―hizo como que meditaba su pregunta, aunque ya sabía su respuesta. Le sonrió coquetamente―. A ti, solamente te quiero a ti, Hinata.

― ¡Que cosas dice! ―se calmo―He de pedirle que por favor deje de jugar, Uchiha-san. Estoy muy segura que hay muchas chicas que estarían encantadas de estar con usted.

Sasuke se puso serio.

―No estoy jugando, Hinata. Yo no me tomo tanto tiempo en conquistar a alguien, si solo voy a jugar con ella―fue sincero y contundente.

La chica lo miraba sorprendida ¿de verdad iba en serio con ella? Y si era así, ¿Por qué ella habiendo chicas más bellas y dispuestas a estar con él sin que siquiera las conquistara?

― ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no alguien más? ―se asusto dándose cuenta que estaba cediendo un poco ante el pelinegro.

―Por la simple razón de que eres especial―levanto la mirada asombrada. Lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no mentía ―. Tienes razón cuando dices que hay muchas chicas dispuestas, pero ninguna eres tú.

―No siga, por favor―se tapo el rostro desesperada: estaba dudando. Escucho como pasos se aproximaban y como unas manos tomaban las suyas quitándolas de su cara.

―Las chicas hermosas no deberían taparse sus rostros, eso es muy egoísta, ¿Por qué no dejan que los demás admiren su belleza?― ¿era Sasuke Uchiha el que se encontraba delante suyo? ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera decir cosas tan dulces? Vio como le sonreía tiernamente y eso la desconcertó aun mas.―Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad, Hinata. No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, sino que me dejes demostrarte cuanto me interesas. Solo una cita, solo eso.

―Pero…―el morocho le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

―No pongas pretextos, si el problema es tu prometido, no me importa. Además, no tiene por que enterarse ―le guiño un ojo en símbolo de complicidad.

¿Debería aceptar salir con Sasuke? Una parte gritaba que sí a los cuatro vientos, pero otra se negaba rotundamente, pues no quería tener problemas con su padre. ¿Qué tal y se enteraba? No quería ni imaginarse su reacción.

Estuvo debatiéndose internamente por varios minutos que a Sasuke se le hicieron eternos. Si aceptaba, eso quería decir que había ganado terreno y conquistarla sería mucho más fácil; con esto no quería decir que Hinata fuera fácil, claro que no. ¡Por Dios, le había costado un mes llegar hasta este punto! Con cualquier otra chica ni siquiera hubiera tardado un minuto. Hinata realmente era valiosa...

.

.

.

_El día que se encontraron en el club, salió como un bólido hacia "su" casa para poder hablar con Itachi. Cuando llego a su hogar y entro, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido: eran como las tres de la mañana, su hermano no podía estar despierto a esa hora. Ya hablaría con él al día siguiente. _

_Y así lo hizo. Intercepto a su hermano en las escaleras y prácticamente lo arrastro a su cuarto, donde cerro con llave una vez estuvieron adentro._

―_Si no fueras mi hermano, Sasuke, pensaría que quieres violarme―lo vio con burla― ¿o realmente esas son tus verdaderas intenciones? _

―_No seas idiota, Itachi ―ahora él lo vio con burla ―. Lamento cortarte las alas, pero no eres mi tipo―ahora lo vio serio, a lo cual Itachi reacciono, pues estaba seguro que su hermano iba a decirle algo importante ―. He tomado una decisión: voy a luchar._

_No necesitó decir más para que su hermano mayor comprendiera; entre ellos no eran necesarias las palabras._

― _¿Estás seguro, Sasuke? Sabes que todo se complicara más porque ella está comprometida. No será nada fácil. Además, Hiashi Hyuuga seguramente está vigilando a su hija ―le dijo serio. _

― _¿Entonces no piensas ayudarme? Te comprendo, tu familia esta primero._

―_No, Sasuke, no es eso. Quien me preocupa eres tú. Ya ves lo que pasó la vez pasada: el precio es muy alto. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagarlo? _

―_No es como antes, Itachi; ahora estoy preparado. Ya no soy el estúpido adolecente impulsivo de dieciocho años. Esta vez daré guerra. Ella lo vale.―la determinación era palpable en sus palabras. _

_Itachi soltó un suspiro cansado, comprendiendo los sentimientos de su hermano. Si él estuviera en su situación, seguramente estaría haciendo lo mismo; no quería si quiera imaginar, cuan doloroso le seria estar separado de Miranda o su pequeño Hiro. _

―_Está bien, pero tienes que estar consciente de que no podemos hacerlo solos, necesitamos la ayuda de Shisui. _

―_Lo sé, ya lo había pensado. Pero antes que nada, necesito que hagas algo, hermano―Itachi lo vio confundido. _

― _¿Qué necesitas? _

―_Necesito que saques a Fugaku de la oficina por al menos una hora ―le aclaro e Itachi lo vio suspicaz._

― _¿Qué planeas, Sasuke? Espero que no vayas a meterte en problemas graves―estaba preocupado por la locura que fuera a hacer su tonto hermano menor. _

―_No te preocupes, solo necesito conseguir una carta maestra, la cual te aseguro, será muy útil en su momento._

―_Bien, yo te aviso cuando vaya a sacarlo de la oficina. Ahora si no te molesta, me gustaría bajar a desayunar ―Sasuke le sonrió de vuelta_…

.

.

.

Sonrió sin proponérselo al recordar el _as_ bajo la manga que tenia. Ya quería ver la cara enfadada de Fugaku. Un movimiento de la chica lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Volteo a verla.

―Uchiha-san…―Sasuke la vio serio. Se corrigió―Sasuke-san ―bueno, no había quitado el honorifico pero ya era un avance ―. Acepto―ok, ya lo había dicho, esperaba no arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado.

Sasuke estaba en shock ¿había escuchado bien? ¡Oh! Esas simples palabras habían sonado como música para sus oídos.

― ¿De verdad? ―la chica asintió apenada y eso hizo que el corazón de Sasuke latiera alborotado. Estaba feliz de no serle tan indiferente a Hinata.―No sabes cuánto me alegra tu decisión. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

―Eso espero―dijo Hinata en un murmullo.

―Bien, entonces saldremos el sábado ¿te parece? ―solo consiguió como respuesta "_Cualquier día que Sasuke-san decida está bien_"―. Ya que sería un gran inconveniente que fuera por ti a tu casa, nos veremos en la Plaza _Hachiko* _a las tres y media. Entre más alejados estemos de _Shinjuku*_, mejor.

―Si―dijo preocupada.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te arrepentiste? ―si ese era el caso no le importaría cancelar la cita; tampoco quería presionarla y aunque iba a perder una oportunidad muy valiosa, lo que más deseaba era que Hinata se sintiera segura.

―No es eso, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a salir "_muy"_ lejos sola ―el morocho no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona ― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―pregunto ofendida.

―Hinata, no vamos a ir "lejos" como tú dices. Solo vamos a ir al barrio vecino que esta como a media hora. Que quien viva en _Adachi*_, diga que _Shibuya*_ está lejos. ―la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentirse tonta ante lo dicho por Sasuke. Sabía que tenía razón, pero salir sola a veces le aterraba. De solo imaginarse que tendría que ir a la estación del metro de Shinjuku, le causaba un miedo tremendo. ¡Por Dios! Era la estación más atestada de Tokio y según se decía, la más transitada del mundo. Era más que probable que muriera aplastada por una horda de personas y seguramente estaría más llena por ser fin de semana. Bendita la hora en que se le ocurrió aceptar. Además, todavía de tomar esa línea, tendría que transbordar a la línea de tren _JR Yamanote_*.

―Si―fue lo único que dijo.

―No tengas miedo: te estaré vigilando―le sonrió afablemente para darle confianza.

―Bien…pues yo tengo que irme Sasuke-san. Ya esta atardeciendo―volteo a ver el cielo y se dio cuenta que lo que decía Hinata era verdad: colores anaranjados, rojizos y amarillentos formaban un lienzo hermoso en el cielo. Esa imagen lo llenó de nostalgia, pues dulces recuerdos venían a su mente…

.

.

.

_Sentía la brisa acariciando sus mejillas; escuchaba el sonido del viento al atravesar las ramas de los arboles. La frescura del pasto en su espalda era deliciosa. Todo era perfecto y no había nada que pudiera cambiar ese hecho. Apretó la mano que tenia entre las suyas y alzándola hasta sus labios le deposito un dulce beso._

_La chica le sonrió con amor. _

―_Sasuke-kun, ya deberíamos entrar. Se está poniendo fresco aquí afuer__a ―acarició la mejilla del chico._

―_No, esperemos un poco más. Quiero ver el atardecer._

― _¿Por qué te gusta tanto verlo?―pregunto curiosa la chica, pues desde siempre había tenido esa duda. _

― _Porque para mí no hay cosa más hermosa que esto. Bueno, si… tú. Ver el atardecer me da esperanzas ―le vio confundida. Se rio suavemente al ver su confusión―. A diferencia de muchas personas, que se entristecen al ver el atardecer porque es el final del día y el comienzo de la noche; para mí en realidad es una dicha, ya que eso quiere decir que fui capaz de estar contigo un día más y que ese final es solo el comienzo de otro nuevo día junto a ti―volteo a verla, para solo encontrarse con una chica llorosa. Ésta se lanzo a sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en su pecho. Ay, esta chica sacaba su lado cursi que no sabía que tenía._

―_No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Sasuke-kun. No podría pedir o desear algo más en mi vida. Tú eres lo único que necesito._

_Sasuke le alzo el rostro, limpio sus lágrimas y la beso. Fue un beso dulce, lleno de amor y necesidad. En momentos como ese es cuando se decía que realmente había tomado la decisión correcta. No había nada de qué arrepentirse._

_Se separo de ella con pesar, pues deseaba seguir tomando de aquel elixir que eran los labios de su amada. _

―_Vamos―se levanto y se sacudió el pantalón para después extenderle una de sus manos a la pelinegr__a―. Hay que entrar, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa._

―_Si―fue lo único que dijo tomando la mano que el morocho le ofrecía_…

.

.

.

Esto fue un día antes de que _eso_ pasara. Aun seguía reprochándose por haber sido tan estúpido y confiado. Debió de haber sido más precavido. Pero eso ya era el pasado y en lo que debía concentrarse ahora era en disfrutar el presente.

―Sasuke-san―era la cuarta vez que Hinata le hablaba. Hacia unos momentos el Uchiha se había quedado en blanco y una mirada de profundo dolor se había instalado en sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaba triste? Siempre se preguntaba eso y nunca había tenido el valor para preguntarle, más que nada por temor a ser rechazada y ser considerada una chismosa por meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Incluso ahora, que eran relativamente "cercanos", no se atrevía a sacarle de sus cavilaciones y preguntarle que tenia. Volvió a hacer otro intento―Sasuke-san.

―Perdón―se disculpo saliendo de su estupor.

―No importa. Ya me voy o se hará más tarde―hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se dio la vuelta hacia la salida, pero una mano detuvo su camino.

―Espera, aun no te doy tu sorpresa del día―volteo a verlo sorprendida y este le sonrió en respuesta. Vió como sacaba su celular, hablaba un poco y después colgaba.

Un ruido la espanto y la hizo saltar de la sorpresa. Miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que era una avioneta lo que había pasado tan cerca de ellos haciendo ese ruido tan fuerte. Siguió la trayectoria de la avioneta con su mirada y queda fascinada al ver las espectaculares piruetas que ésta realizaba. El aviador debía ser todo un veterano experto.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke y se sorprendió al ver que él no le estaba poniendo atención a la avioneta, sino que su atención estaba totalmente centrada en ella. Eso la hizo sonrojarse. El pelinegro le sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que mirara hacia el frente. Así lo hizo.

Con estupefacción se dio cuenta que todas aquellas bellas piruetas habían tenido un propósito. En lo alto del cielo anaranjado se podía ver la leyenda de "_Me gustas, Hinata_", que había formado el espeso humo que dejaba atrás la avioneta.

Sintió un vuelco al corazón al darse cuenta que Sasuke realmente se estaba esforzando con ella. En ningún momento él le había regalado cosas costosas y estrafalarias. Nada llamativo y siempre discreto. Por ejemplo, a veces le regalaba rosas (sus favoritas) o rollos de canela (sus golosinas favoritas). Siempre le regalaba cosas que le gustaban y eso la confundía. ¿Cómo era posible que un, prácticamente, desconocido conociera tan bien sus gustos?

Y ahora, al ver tan hermoso detalle para con ella, realmente la había conmovido. ¿Era ostentoso? sí; pero también era un gran regalo.

―Gracias, Sasuke-san―volteo hacia su dirección e hizo una respetuosa reverencia, para que evitara ver las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

―De nada. Después de todo no podía dejar este día sin darte una sorpresa, eso mancharía mi historial de records.

La chica camino hasta la baranda y se recargo en ella limpiándose el rostro. Suspiro con cansancio pero a la vez con calidez. Sasuke siempre lograba esas sensaciones en ella y le asustaba sobremanera que estuviera comenzando a acostumbrarse a ellas. De reojo observo que el moreno imitaba su pose.

―Aun no lo comprendo.―dijo frustrada.

―No es necesario que lo hagas ahora. Soy paciente…bueno, no, pero contigo es diferente.

Fue lo último que se dijeron y se quedaron juntos observando la caída del Sol y el ascenso de la Luna. El silencio era cómodo y nadie trato de romperlo. A lo lejos, lograron distinguir una estrella fugaz a pesar de la cantidad de luces de la ciudad que impedían deleitarse completamente con los astros. Los dos cerraron los ojos y pidieron un deseo.

"_Deseo ser feliz_" pensó con fervor la pelinegra.

"_Deseo jamás volverla a perder_" pensó Sasuke.

Se quedaron un rato mas mirando la ciudad y el cielo. Fue Sasuke el que tomo la palabra.

―Creo que sería bueno irnos ya.

―Sí, tiene razón―se enderezo y discretamente se estiro para quitarse el agarrotamiento.

El pelinegro se le adelanto y abrió la puerta de la azotea para que ella pasara sin ninguna dificultad. Descendieron tranquilamente las escaleras y una vez que se encontraron abajo solo se quedaron mirando.

―Disfrute de este día con usted Sasuke-san, pero ya tengo que irme…―dudo en continuar―me deben estar esperando.

―Ah, sí. _Ese_ debe estar desesperado―se acerco a ella y le deposito un casto beso en la mejilla dejándola desconcertada―.Ve con cuidado y no olvides nuestro compromiso del sábado.

―No lo hare―se sorprendió de ella misma al darse cuenta que había contestado inconscientemente. Se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

―Eso me agrada.

―En-entonces ya me voy―y torpemente se alejo del lugar, dejando a un Sasuke complacido.

.

Iba con el corazón agitado caminando lo más rápido que podía por los jardines de la universidad; ya había muy poca gente. "_Mañana es viernes, lo que quiere decir que el sábado esta próximo, además mañana se suspenderán las clases, entonces no veré a Sasuke-san si no hasta el día de la cita. Ay Dios, ¿en qué lio me he metido? ¿Por qué acepte su invitación? Fácil: porque eres una tonta_." Le contesto su subconsciente "_Ya sé que soy una tonta, pero no pude evitar decirle que sí; quizás mi razón me dicte una cosa pero mi corazón me dice algo muy diferente. ¿Qué hay de malo en que conozca un poco más a Sasuke-san? Después de todo, no puede haber nada entre nosotros aunque así lo quisiéramos. ¡Estoy comprometida! ¡Por Dios! _Cortó sus pensamientos "_Comprometida_" pensó con dolor y la excitación de hace un momento se le bajo de golpe; deprimiéndola.

En realidad, ¿Qué tenia de chiste el conocerlo más? Ella misma se lo estaba confirmando: no habría nada entre ellos y hacerle vanas ilusiones al morocho, se le hacía totalmente injusto. Quizás lo mejor sería no ir a la cita y seguir con las cosas tales y como estaban. También no podía ser injusta con ella misma haciéndose ilusiones con un chico que no podría ser.

A lo lejos diviso a su prometido, que se encontraba recargado en su auto. "_Mi mejor opción es Neji-kun." _Se dijo tratando de convencerse_ "Además no puedo defraudar más a mi padre. Debo resguardar el apellido Hyuuga_" pensó resignada aceptando su destino y desistiendo de su encuentro con el Uchiha.

― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Hinata? Llevo esperándote largo rato. He estado llamándote y me mandas a buzón―le dijo caminando hasta ella.

―Lo siento, tuve que ir a dejar unas cosas a la biblioteca y mi celular se descargo―mentir últimamente se le estaba haciendo muy fácil.

―Está bien, no importa. Me alegra que estés bien―le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que su novia…corrección, prometida entrara al auto. Antes de que ésta se metiera dentro, la jalo hasta su pecho y le dio un beso en los labios. Hinata abrió sorprendida los ojos y luego le correspondió el beso con un poco de remordimiento, pues en la tarde se había besado con Sasuke Uchiha. Si, había sido un roce, pero para ella eso seguía considerándose infidelidad.

Se separo de su novio y le sonrió apenada, no por el beso, sino porque durante éste había estado pensando en otro hombre.

―Vámonos, Neji-kun―y se metió de golpe al coche.

.

.

.

Se encontraba acostado en su cama sonriendo como un idiota. Por fin el karma se ponía un poco de su lado. Le agradaba eso de que la balanza se inclinara hacia él. Eran cerca de la una de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño. De repente, empezó a escuchar un sonido. Curioso, se levanto de la cama y salió de su cuarto. Camino por el pasillo siguiendo el sonido: era el piano de cola que se encontraba en la sala. La melodía sonaba tan nostálgica y triste que de un momento a otro se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Bajo con cautela las escaleras y con sigilo camino hasta la sala.

Ahí, sentada en el banquillo que estaba frente al piano, se encontraba su madre; bañada por la tenue luz de Luna que se colaba por el amplio ventanal. Sus dedos se movían con maestría por el teclado, haciendo que la melancólica melodía flotara en el ambiente. La rodeaba un aura de tristeza infinita y eso hizo que Sasuke se preocupara. Él sabía muy bien porque su madre estaba así: Fugaku Uchiha no había llegado a dormir. ¿El motivo? Su amante. Suspiro con cansancio y le hizo compañía a su madre, sin que ésta lo supiera.

Reconocía la canción que estaba tocando Mikoto: Serenade de Schubert. Era la canción que siempre tocaba cuando su padre se iba con su amante. Después de esa le siguieron muchas más como; Lacrimosa de Mozart, Tristesse de Chopin, Sueño de amor de Liszt, etcétera.

Miro el reloj de péndulo que estaba en la sala y vio que ya eran las tres y media de la mañana. ¿Habían pasado tan rápido dos horas y media? No se había dado cuenta que su madre había dejado de tocar y vio que ésta se desplomaba sobre el piano, llorando con amargura y dolor. Se acerco con preocupación a ella y le toco el hombro.

Mikoto se había sobresaltado al sentir el tacto en su hombro, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era Sasuke, se lanzo a sus brazos desahogando sus penas. Le hacía falta que alguien le dijera palabras de cariño y aliento. Antes, para ella era mucho más fácil sobrellevar la infidelidad de su esposo, porque tenía a Sasuke junta a ella; siempre protegiéndole. Pero desde que su hijo se había distanciado de ella, realmente todo se había hecho más difícil. Ya no había quien le consolase y le dijera cuanto la quería, lo bonita que era. Todo eso se había perdido y Mikoto había caído en una profunda depresión.

―Madre―escucho como le llamaba Sasuke y le acariciaba su cabello en un intento por consolarla. Se acurruco aun mas en el fuerte pecho de su hijo sintiéndose protegida.

Se suponía que un padre era el que debía cuidar de su hijo, pero parecía que en su situación era al revés.

―No comprendo cómo puedes seguir con él―le dijo con reproche―. Solo te hace sufrir y tú sigues aquí; como la esposa abnegada.

―Es porque le amo, Sasuke. Tú deberías poder entender este sentimiento: no es fácil dejar a una persona que amas. ¿No es verdad?―le había dado un golpe bajo, pero debía admitir que una parte de lo que le decía su madre era verdad: era difícil decirle adiós a un ser amado. Además, de cierta forma, Hinata le hacía sufrir y aun así seguía ahí.

―Sí, lo amas. Pero aunque tú lo ames, no quiere decir que él sienta lo mismo. Lo lamento mucho, madre.

Mikoto soltó una leve risa amarga.

―Ya extrañaba tus palabras directas, Sasuke-kun―se abrazo más a él y éste no la rechazo, sino que afianzo más el abrazo.

―Yo también ya extrañaba esto―y aspiro fuertemente el olor a fresas que desprendía su madre.

―Entonces… ¿quieres decir que ya me has perdonado?―le pregunto ilusionada ― ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? ¿Ya no me odias?

―Madre, te dije hace tiempo que no te odiaba, además nunca estuve enojado contigo; solo dolido y un poco decepcionado.

―Realmente lo siento, Sasuke. No sabes cuánto me ha estado torturando esto, pero es que era la única manera de tenerte a salvo.

―Lo sé y no te reprocho nada. Ahora creo deberíamos irnos a dormir, ya son casi las cuatro de la mañana. La hermosa señora Uchiha no puede perder el glamur por una noche de desvelo y unas ojeras―Mikoto no pudo evitar reír ante las palabas de su hijo.

¡Qué bien se sentía estar así de nuevo!

―Está bien―se levanto con la ayuda de la mano que su hijo le brindaba. Lo tomo del brazo y subieron tranquilamente las escaleras.

―Buenas noches, madre ―fue lo que le dijo Sasuke una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de la Uchiha mayor. Ella también le contesto con un "buenas noches" y cuando vio que su hijo se alejaba, le llamo.

―Sasuke―él la vio interrogante―Te amo, hijo.

―Yo también―y siguió su camino dejando a una feliz Mikoto.

.

.

.

Estaba tapado de pies a cabeza, disfrutando de un revitalizador sueño. Ah, tenía mucho que no dormía así. De repente sintió como las cobijas eran retiradas de golpe y el frio de la mañana le pego sin remordimiento. ¿¡Quién diablos se había atrevido a perturbar su sueño!? Se sentó como resorte en la cama buscando a su agresor. Solo se encontró con una divertida Mikoto y un sonriente Hiro.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertan tan temprano? ―pregunto entre enfurruñado y adormecido. La pelinegra y el pequeño se rieron.

― ¿Temprano? ―fue Hiro el que tomo la palabra― Tío Sasuke, son pasadas las doce del día ―el morocho lo vio suspicaz.

― ¿Entonces por que todavía sigues en pijama y no te has ido a la escuela?―que no quisiera verle la cara de tonto ese niño. ¡Por Dios él era Sasuke Uchiha!

―Porque yo soy un niño y puedo andar en pijama, además amanecí con un poco de tos el día de hoy y por eso no fui a la escuela ―le dijo victorioso―. Bueno, de todos modos, si no me crees ¿Por qué no ves tu reloj, tío?

El pelinegro enfadado volteo hacia su buro y se dio cuenta que el pequeño tenía razón.

― ¿Cómo sé que no lo adelantaron antes de despertarme?―no caería tan fácil―madre, muéstrame tu reloj―la mujer se acerco divertida hasta él y se lo mostro, en él vio la misma hora: doce y cuarto. ¡Diablos!

― ¿Lo ves? ―ahora Mikoto era la burlona. Su mirada ónix estaba totalmente llena de burla.

Ok, tenía que aceptar que estaba perdiendo el toque. Sonrió mentalmente. No, en realidad esto era producto de que aun estuviera un poco dormido. Él era Sasuke Uchiha.

―Bien, ustedes ganan, pero no quedare conforme hasta revisar todos los relojes de la casa ―los otros dos solo se encogieron de hombros―Ahora, si no les molesta, me gustaría bañarme.―y otra vez sin decir nada, los pelinegros se retiraron, mirándose entre ellos burlones.

Sasuke suspiro con cansancio y se dirigió al baño. Se quito el bóxer que llevaba puesto; bueno, en realidad era lo único que llevaba puesto. Se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de porque su madre lo veía con burla. ¡Lo había visto en bóxers!

Un poco deprimido por la anterior vergüenza, se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría. Adoraba el agua helada, siempre lo despejaba. Después de estar un rato en la regadera se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.

Una vez que estuvo listo, bajo al comedor, donde le esperaba comida sobre la mesa.

― ¿A quién debería agradecerle el banquete de este día?―pregunto con sospecha. Nada de eso se le hacía confiable.

―Oh no, tío. No tienes porque agradecer. ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas a comer?―y ahí estaba otra vez viendo suspicaz al pequeño. ¿Por qué era capaz un mocoso de hablar con tanta fluidez? "_Malditos genes_" pensó acordándose de su hermano y cuñada.

― A todo esto―se sentó a comer― ¿Dónde están sus padres?―esta vez miro a Mikoto.

―Pues, Itachi se fue a la oficina y Miranda fue a ver a su editor―hizo una pausa dudando. Sasuke la vio con mas sospecha― Emm…Sasuke-kun ¿podría pedirte un favor?―su voz se había hecho más delicada y chillona que de costumbre.

―Depende ―sentía que él era el único que iba a salir perdiendo en ese favor.

―Sí o no―volvió a insistir.

―Ya dije que depende.

―Bien―tomo aire y valor para decir lo siguiente―: ¿_podríascuidardeHiro-chanporhoy_?―lo dijo tan rápido que a Sasuke le costó trabajo entenderle. En cuanto la información fue procesada dentro de su cerebro, abrió mucho los ojos y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

―No. Ya tengo planes para hoy. No puedo quedarme en casa y cuidar de un niño pequeño. Además sabes que eso de ser paciente no se me da, madre.

―No seas cruel. ¿A poco Hiro no es tierno? ―la pelinegra mayor se inclino sobre el pequeño y le estiro graciosamente los cachetes.

―He dicho que no―volvió a negarse. ¿Por qué su madre le pedía algo así? El no tenía la paciencia para eso. Además, tenía _asuntos_ que resolver.

― Por favor, Sasuke-kun―rogo otra vez Mikoto.

― ¿Y precisamente por que debería cuidarlo? ¿Qué te impide que lo hagas tú?―Mikoto se puso nerviosa y desvió los ojos. ¡Aja! Lo sabía: su madre quería salir con sus amigas.

―Anda ¿qué te cuesta? ―puso ojos de corderito a medio morir―. Además, también podrías pasar tiempo de calidad con tu lindo sobrinito.

―Ni hablar―se limpio la boca con la fina servilleta y se paró de la silla. Hizo una reverencia ―Gracias por la comida.

―Sa-Sasuke― corrió detrás de él―Por favor―junto las manos en forma de suplica.

El pelinegro miro detrás de su madre donde se encontraba Hiro que lo miraba con ojos llorosos. Eso lo confundió, ¿Por qué lo veía así? Lo hizo sentirse mal.

― ¿El tío Sasuke no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo? ―vio como lágrimas empezaban a descender por sus mejillas. ¡Diablos! Eso le recordó a las escenas que él le llego hacer a Itachi.

― ¿Ya viste? Lo hiciste llorar―le reprocho su madre. ¡Ja! ¿Así que ahora le reclamaba para hacerlo sentir mal? Como era de chantajista.

―Está bien―se rindió. No servía de nada seguir con esa disputa si sabía que su madre iba a ganar―. Solo espero que llegues temprano o me volveré loco.

― ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!―Mikoto parecía niña chiquita gritando toda extasiada. Una pequeña sonrisa surco el rostro del Sasuke, pues tenía mucho tiempo que no veía así a su madre. Cuando salió de su estupor, volteo a todos lados: Mikoto había desaparecido. Suspiro con pesadez y vio al pequeño que se encontraba frente suyo.

― ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ―no podía ser tan malo pasar el día con su sobrino ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta maldita situación? Ah, sí: había aceptado la petición de su madre. Hubiera sido tan fácil declinarla, sino hubiera visto los ojos tristes de su pequeño e _inocente_ sobrino. ¿Había dicho inocente? ¿INOCENTE? ¡No, ese niño tenía una mente diabólica! Realmente diabólica.

Había confiado en el desdichado mocoso y ahora se encontraba en esa vergonzosa situación. Eso le pasaba por estúpido. Sabía que no debía fiarse fácilmente de las personas, pero Hiro era un niño. UN NIÑO. Y lastimeramente lo había vencido…

.

.

.

_Bien todo empezó después de que le preguntara que era lo que quería hacer. Comenzó relativamente bien: primero jugaron con todos sus juguetes y el dinosaurio verde que le había regalado; después tanto él como el pequeño se aburrieron y recurrieron al XBOX, pasó lo mismo con éste: se aburrieron. Después fueron a los juegos del jardín que habían sido mandados poner especialmente para Hiro. Igualmente se cansaron de ellos. Todo iba bien, hasta que al pequeño se le ocurrió nadar en la piscina._

―_No podemos hacerlo, se supone que estás enfermo―fue lo que le dijo y solo recibió una mirada perversa por parte del niño. _

―_Bueno…―Oh no, esa pausa lo había hecho dudar. El pequeño sonrió como un ángel―en realidad no estoy enfermo, fingí todo para estar contigo un día completo. La abuela me ayudo. _

_¡Ah! Así que por eso su madre había estado tan insistente. Bueno le perdonaría esa pequeña travesura. _

― _¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste directamente? _

―_Porque sabía que te negarías como trataste de hacerlo cuando mi abuelita te lo pidió―hizo un gesto muy gracioso. _

_Touché. Debía darle crédito al pequeño: lo conocía bien._

― _¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿No estás enfermo?―no quería ni imaginar la reacción de su hermano y cuñada si se enteraban que había metido a su hijo a la alberca estando enfermo. Lo matarían, eso era seguro. _

―_Lo juro. Palabra de Boy Scout―el pelinegro menor junto los dedos meñique y pulgar, y dejo los otros tres rectos. Alzo su pequeña mano junto a su cara y puso cara seria. _

_El mayor soltó una suave risa._

―_Ni siquiera eres Boy Scout―el pequeño morocho inflo los cachetes. Esa expresión le recordó tanto a él mismo. _

―_Es porque mamá dice que es peligroso y que aun soy pequeño. _

―_Bien…pues ve y ponte tu traje de baño―ordeno mientras camina a uno de los controles que se encontraban cerca de la alberca. Gracias al cielo contaba con sistema de calefacción, así que podía ajustar la temperatura como quisiera._

_Jamás debió de haber aceptado la proposición del mocoso. _

"_¿Por qué estoy cumpliendo todos sus caprichos? Pero es que es tan lindo… ¿dije lindo?" suspiro cansado "¿Sera porque de cierta manera se parece a mí cuando era pequeño y caprichudo? Bueno, aun soy caprichoso" corto sus pensamientos al ver como el pequeño se acercaba a él sonriente._

―_Ya estoy listo―el pequeño lo vio confundido― ¿y tu traje, tío? _

―_Yo me meteré en bóxer―fue lo único que dijo._

―_Pero mamá dice que eso es antihigiénico―Sasuke lo vio burlón._

― _¿Ahora si te importan las reglas, niño chantajista? Además, tu madre no tiene porque enterarse: estamos los dos solos y podemos divertirnos. Sera un secreto entre tú y yo ¿verdad? ―estaba seguro que Mikoto también haría un escándalo si se enteraba que había hecho algo así, pero… ¡al diablo!, la casa era completamente suya en ese momento; no estaban los empleados ni los miembros de la familia. _

― _¡Sí!―grito emocionado de poder tener un secreto con su tío favorito. Bueno, en realidad era el único, su madre solo tenía hermanas. _

_El mayor se acerco a la alberca y toco el agua: estaba perfecta._

― _A todo esto ¿sabes nadar?―le pregunto con duda._

―_Claro, papá me enseño―inflo el pecho con orgullo. _

―_Bien…―sonrió con malicia― ¡el último en llegar a la otra orilla es un huevo podrido!―grito y se aventó al agua. Alcanzo a escuchar un "Eso es injusto". ¿Por qué se comportaba tan infantil como Hiro? _

_Obvio que le iba a dar ventaja al pequeño, tampoco era un gandalla. Además debía reconocer que le gustaba jugar con el niño: era relajante._

_Mientras se encontraba debajo del agua y veía como le pequeño pasaba a su lado a una velocidad asombrosa, se encontró sonriendo con amargura "Así debería sentirse ¿verdad?". Recomponiéndose, nado rápido y cuando llego del otro lado, el pequeño sonreía triunfante._

― _¿Lo ves, tío? I'm the best―le dijo con perfecto inglés, pues había nacido en E.U. _

―_Sí, ya me di cuenta ―dijo un poco distraído mirando el hermoso atardecer, debían ser como las cinco y media. Eso le recordaba que al otro día seria su cita con Hinata. De solo pensarlo su pulso se acelero y una extraña sensación de desesperación lo embargo. _

_Debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente o se desesperaría aún más. _

―… _¿está bien, tío? ―escucho como Hiro acababa una frase a la que solo le había puesto atención al último. _

―_Sí, sí, lo que tu digas―dijo distraídamente._

― _¡Qué bien!―ese grito fue lo que lo saco de su estupor. ¿Qué estaba bien? Solo vio como el pequeño salía corriendo y él hizo lo mismo detrás de su sobrino. ¿Qué había aceptado? ¡Diablos! Él y su estúpida falta de atención hacia los demás. _

_Solo recordaba algo sobre "calle" "correr" "traje de baño". ¿Calle? Oh no. ¡OH NO!_

― _¡HIRO! ―grito a todo pulmón pero el niño lo ignoro olímpicamente. _

_Corrió tratando de alcanzarlo, pero ¡carajos! El maldito mocoso tenía buena condición física; además de que era más pequeño y por lo tanto más rápido. Por primera vez no alabó el trabajo de su hermano como padre. Es más, en ese instante lo detesto por enseñar a su hijo a hacer ejercicio y llevar una vida saludable. _

_Su pulso se disparo una vez vio como Hiro abría la puerta de la calle y salía disparado como un bólido. Era como si dijera: "Quítate que ahí te voy"._

"_¡DIOS AYUDAME!" Grito en su interior. _

_En ese instante no se percato ni se preocupo por el hecho de que solo llevaba unos bóxers que se pegaban sugestivamente a su cuerpo a causa de que estaban mojados, además que su hermoso cuerpo se encontraba a la vista de todos. No, nada de eso le importo, solo el hecho de alcanzar al pequeño y cuidar que no le pasara nada. _

_Se obligó a doblar la velocidad y por fin alcanzar a su sobrino. El pequeño oji-miel estaba a punto de doblar la esquina cuando Sasuke lo alcanzó._

― _¡Espera!―le dijo mientras lo tomaba del su pequeño brazo. Lo volteo a ver con sus inocentes ojos._

― _¿Que sucede, tío?_

― _¿¡Por qué te saliste así de la casa!? ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo!―le gritaba a causa de que se encontraba alterado. _

―_Pe-pero, tío…tú estuviste de acuerdo― ¿Qué él estuvo de acuerdo? No, eso era ment…no, un momento… realmente había aceptado después de que el pequeño terminara de hablar cuando dijo: "Sí, sí, lo que tu digas" distraídamente. ¡Qué estúpido! _

―_Lo siento, Hiro―se disculpo y abrazo al niño sorprendiéndolo: no quería ni imaginarse lo que pudo haberle pasado si hubiera cruzado alguna calle―. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿está bien?―el pequeño solo asintió y le devolvió el abrazo, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos. _

_Unos murmullos lo hicieron regresar a la fría y cruel realidad._

― _¿Ya viste que cuerpo?―decían unas chicas que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle y lo veían con lujuria. Traían un uniforme de instituto. ¿¡Instituto!? _

― _¡Ay, sí! y solo trae bóxer. Lo violaría de ser posible ―las otras se rieron de ella._

―_Sí, claro―dijo otra con sarcasmo― Él es el típico chico que esta fuera de nuestro alcance. _

_Alto. ALTO._

_¿Había escuchado bien o estaban diciendo que solo llevaba bóxer? No, NO. Eso no era posible. ¿¡Cómo es que le estaba pasando lo mismo por segunda vez en el día!?_...

.

.

.

Si y ahí se encontraba: parado en una acera, sin zapatos, sin pantalones y sin camiseta; solo en bóxers. Él superaría esto, pues era Sasuke Uchiha, algo como eso era solo una nimiedad. El mocoso ya se las pagaría mas tarde. Todo se complico un poco, una vez que más chicos y chicas de instituto comenzaron a transitar por la calle. Claro, era viernes y los jóvenes salían a divertirse después de la escuela. Las chicas lo veían con deseo y los chicos con cara de: ¿Y ahora éste qué?

Ok, respiraría hasta el mil y se retiraría de ahí con toda la dignidad del mundo.

Pero su escape tipo "_Misión imposible_" fue arruinada por la persona que menos pensaba.

― ¿Sasuke? ―se quedo de piedra al escuchar esa voz. Después se oyó una estruendosa risa.

Volteo lentamente hacia su derecha y observo como un Mercedes negro estaba parado a su lado. Dentro de él se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Itachi y Shisui Uchiha. El segundo se volvió echar a reír.

―Esto tiene que quedar como recuerdo―dijo mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a tomarle fotos a un enojado Sasuke.

― ¿Podrías dejar eso?―dijo con enfado mientras metía a Hiro dentro del coche y luego él. Su orgullo había quedado por el suelo.

― ¿Qué hacían ahí, Sasuke?―le cuestiono su hermano una vez hubo arrancado―y mas con esas fachas.

―Sin comentarios―fue lo último que dijo en el día, pues después de eso se encerró en su cuarto cuando llegaron a la mansión.

.

.

.

Era sábado ¡SÁBADO! Y no sabía qué hacer. Dos días atrás se había resignado a no asistir a la cita, pero no podía sacarse la tonta idea de ir.

Ir o no ir, he ahí el dilema.

Suspiro derrotada sintiéndose una cucaracha por desear ver a otro hombre teniendo un prometido; uno que por cierto, le había sido impuesto. No, eso no era motivo para engañar a Neji. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. ¿Y si iba? Solo lo haría para dejarle las cosas en claro al Uchiha y por fin dejarse de esos juegos infantiles.

Sí, eso haría. No engañaría a Neji y todos estarían felices y contentos.

Con esa nueva decisión en su mente, se cambio rápidamente la ropa a una más discreta: se puso una blusa blanca holgada, unos pantalones azul marino entubados y se alzo el pelo en una coleta. Se miro al espejo sintiéndose extrañamente excitada y sobre todo se sorprendió al darse cuenta que pensó que se veía bonita.

"_Deben ser los nervios_" pensó angustiada. Sintió como su celular vibraba dentro de su bolsillo y lo miro: era un mensaje del pelinegro. "_¡Santo dios! ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?_"

"_Espero no seas impuntual. Lleva un cambio de ropa discreto_"

Solo eso decía el escueto mensaje.

Tomo una pequeña bolsita blanca de lana y guardo unas cuantas cosas: la ropa, su celular, cartera, un mapa de las líneas del metro y tren. ¡Ah! Y también su gas pimienta, por si acaso.

Se vio por última vez frente al espejo y sonrió para darse confianza. Salió de su habitación y camino lo más rápido que pudo por los inmensos pasillos de la mansión. Bajo corriendo las escaleras para que nadie la viera salir y no le hicieran preguntas incomodas que la delatarían.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

― ¿Hermana?―escucho la voz de Hanabi. Volteo lentamente y para su mala suerte la chica se encontraba con Neji.

―Ho-hola― "_compórtate Hinata o te descubrirán_" se recrimino― ¿Qué pasa?

―Más bien, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué corrías?―ahora fue Neji el que hablo.

―Ah, es que tengo que ir de compras. Necesito algunas cosas para la escuela ―Hanabi sonrió malévolamente y la miro suspicaz.

―Y ¿qué necesitas comprar, Hinata?―volvió a insistir la pequeña castaña: quería hacer dudar a su hermana.

―Pues, necesito unos libros y ropa nueva. Si, ropa nueva― "_Por favor, que me crean, que me crean_"― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Ropa nueva?― pregunto dudoso el castaño. Que él recordara a Hinata no le gustaba ir de compras, es más, las detestaba―. No lo entiendo, a ti no te gustan las compras ¿Por qué habrías de cambiar de opinión ahora?

―Emm…solo me di cuenta de que mi guardarropa ya está muy pasado de moda. Yo…yo quiero actualizarme un poco más para estar bonita para ti, Neji-kun―eso dejo estupefactos a los otros dos. A Hanabi, porque se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba mintiendo y lo estaba haciendo muy bien; incluso Neji le estaba creyendo. Y el castaño, porque le sorprendía que Hinata quisiera ser hermosa para él y eso solo quería decir que no le era indiferente.

―Bien, entonces te acompañamos―insistió el chico. Hinata iba a hablar pero Hanabi fue más rápida que ella.

―No, Neji, dejémosla sola por este día. Ella también necesita tiempo libre a solas. Además, estoy segura que mi hermana quiere darte una sorpresa con la nueva ropa que compre ―volteo a ver a Hinata guillándole un ojo― ¿no es así, Hinata?

―Si, Hanabi-chan, tiene razón. Quiero sorprenderte, Neji-kun― ¿Por qué sentía que su pequeña hermana le estaba ayudando? Ash, parecía que la había descubierto y por lo tanto la bombardearía con preguntas en la noche cuando llegara.

―Está bien, pero debes tener mucho cuidado, Hinata. La ciudad es peligrosa.―se acerco a su prometida y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

―Como eres exagerado, Neji. Tokio es una de las ciudades más seguras del mundo y no es como que Hinata vaya a ir a Shibuya―la pelinegra sudo frio.

―Sí, lo tendré―fue lo único que se limito a decir y salió disparada por la puerta, dejando a una maliciosa Hanabi y un Neji embobado.

.

Su pulso estaba hasta el cielo, pues los nervios de morir aplastada no se iban. Miro una vez más la entrada de la estación central de Shinjuku y se sintió más que pequeña. Oh, esa maldita entrada era intimidante. Miro hacia atrás discretamente para comprobar si aquel hombre que había visto fuera de su casa, todavía la seguía. Efectivamente, aun estaba detrás de ella. Sudo frio, pues ese personaje podría bien ser uno de los trabajadores de su padre o un delincuente. No podía verle el rostro por culpa de la gorra que llevaba.

A paso decidido se mezclo entre el mar de gente que se introducía a la estación. Miraba todo fascinada, pues nunca en su vida había viajado en tren o en metro; y no era porque a ella no le llamara la atención, sino que su padre jamás se lo había permitido, ya que decía que el transporte público era para los pobres. Ay, si la viera en ese instante.

Caminaba tan de prisa como sus pequeños pies se lo permitían. Recibía empujones de todos lados: la gente realmente estaba ajetreada. De ahora en adelante odiaría los sábados. Después de unos diez o quince minutos (entre empujones y disculpas) logro llegar al transbordo de la línea JR Yamanote que la llevaría a Shibuya. Un poco vacilante se acerco al andén para esperar el transporte. Había tantas personas que creía que se iba a volver loca. Luego escucho como el tren se acercaba y raramente las personas guardaron la calma.

En el instante que el gran monstruo de acero se paro frente a ellos y abrió sus puertas, el mar de gente se lanzo hacia las entradas, entre llevándosela a ella. Solo le rezaba a Dios que no muriera ahí y se dejo llevar por la horda de personas. Quedo completamente pegada hasta el extremo contraria de la entrada. Se sentía claustrofóbica, ya que estaba siendo aplastada y el aire no llegaba muy bien a sus pulmones.

Llegaron a la primera estación y una suma considerable de personas bajo, para que otra horda entrara. En la segunda estación fue lo mismo, solo que entraron mucho más de los que salieron. Ya en la tercera salieron mucho menos y otra gran cantidad entro. Parecía ser que entre más avanzaran, menos personas salían. "_Ay dios, ya bajo a la siguiente y yo todavía sigo aquí_" pensó mirando a su alrededor y viendo que todavía se encontraba en el extremo contrario de la salida "_¿Cómo le voy a hacer para bajar? Hay mucha gente. Tendré que pedir permiso_".

Con trabajo se fue abriendo paso entre la gente y también se iba disculpando por las incomodidades que les provocaba a las demás personas. Sintió como el tren se iba deteniendo y por las ventanillas leyó los letreros que decían "Estación Shibuya". Sonrió para sus adentros sintiéndose aliviada de que por fin saldría de ese infierno. Pero, oh, oh, canto victoria demasiado rápido.

Sin haberlo previsto otra gran masa de personas se encontraba esperando fuera de las puertas; dispuestas a entrar a como diera lugar. Asustada cerró los ojos esperando el golpe trapero de esas personas, pero lo único que sintió, fue como una tibia mano tomaba su muñeca y la arrastraba trabajosamente fuera del vagón. Sorprendida vio que era el hombre que la había estado persiguiendo y desesperada quiso zafarse de su agarre. Se movía como gusano y aun así el individuo no cedía su prisión. Desesperada miraba a todos lados pensando a quien pedirle ayuda, pero todas las personas que pasaban a su lado iban inmersas en sus asuntos. Simplemente los ignoraban.

―Por favor, suélteme―suplicaba inútilmente. Se asusto aun mas cuando vio que ese hombre la jalaba hacia un solitario pasillo que los conduciría a los baños públicos de la estación; esos que eran muy poco usados; y no porque estuvieran en mal estado o sucios, sino porque la mayoría de las personas no podían perder tiempo deteniéndose en el baño.

Lagrimas descendían con desesperación por sus mejillas: era el fin. Seguramente ese hombre la violaría en esos solitarios sanitarios y nadie podría ayudarla. Nadie.

Sin darse cuenta choco contra la fornida espalda del sujeto, pues éste se había detenido sin que se diera cuenta. Temblorosa y con los ojos cerrados espero su siguiente movimiento; lo inevitable.

Sintió como la tomaba por los hombros y las manos intrusas ascendían hasta sus mejillas: secando sus lágrimas. Impactada, abrió los ojos, sintiéndose confundida por tan delicada caricia. Alzo el rostro para encontrarse con uno muy familiar, que le sonreía dulcemente.

― ¿Pensante que te dejaría sola?―fue lo único que le dijo quitándose la gorra, antes de abrazarla para reconfortarla.

La pelinegra estaba confundida y todo el miedo o temor que pudo haber sentido se bajo de inmediato para sentir un gran alivio y felicidad. Su pulso que ya se había relajado, se había vuelto a acelerar. Neji a pesar de ser caballeroso, jamás tenía esos detalles con ella.

Se separo del pelinegro y se miraron a los ojos. La de ojos color de luna, solo le sonrió: parecía que Sasuke realmente la conocía.

Ese día no sería tan malo. Porque, si, Hinata había decidido pasar el día entero con el morocho. Después de todo, Sasuke era todo un "Señor Conquista".

.

.

.

En ese instante, tanto Sasuke como Hinata supieron que una espinosa relación se avecinaba. No habría nada que pudiera separarlos, porque Hinata, aunque aún no se diera cuenta ni quisiera admitirlo, se había enamorado irremediablemente del Uchiha.

Del que siempre fue dueño de su corazón, aunque ella no lo recordara.

Por que como bien se sabe: "_Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes_".

* * *

**Uff! Pues en lo personal me gusto como quedo el capítulo, porque esto va a dar pie a muchas cosas.  
La bella frase de arriba le pertenece a ****Bernard Le Bouvier de Fontenelle.**

**1*-Plaza Hachiko: Es el punto de reunión más popular de Tokio cuando personas tiene una cita. En la plaza se encuentra una estatua en honor al perro Hachiko que espero a que su amo regresara, aun después del fallecimiento de éste. Espero hayan visto la película, es muy triste, aunque obvio es la gringa y le agregan un poco mas de crema a sus tacos, pero bueno, aun así es linda. **

**2*-Shinjuku: Es el distrito mas importante de Tokio, ya que es la zona comercial y administrativa mas importante de la metrópolis. La estación central de Shinjuku es la mas importante de Japón y la mas activa del mundo por la cantidad de gente que pasa cada día por allí ,mas de dos millones de personas cada día y mas de una docenas de lineas de tren y metro se unen en Shinjuku. La estación central de Shinjuku tiene mas de 50 salidas diferentes.**

**3*-Adachi: Es uno de los barrios especiales de Tokio que se encuentra al norte del centro de éste. **

**4*-Shibuya: Se encuentra un poco la sur de Shinjuku. Es mas que nada el centro de entretenimiento de Tokio. También es un lugar que marca las modas en Japón. Tiene un cruce muy famoso, que estoy segura alguna vez han visto en alguna película, como por ejemplo; Resident Evil: Afterlife o Rápido y Furioso: Reto Tokio.**

**5*-JR Yamanote: Es una linea de tren que rodea completamente a Tokio y tiene muchas conexiones con las lineas de metro.**

**Bueno, sin mas me despido, esperando me dejen un lindo y bello review, que les juro me animara mucho. Es de lo que me alimento, así que no dejen de darle migajas de pan al necesitado jajaja. Que trolleada me di!**

**Por cierto, quizás en el prox capi, haya "recuerdos" de que fue lo que paso, muajajaj soy mala.**

**Se despide de ustedes, sasuhina.18**

**Que tengan un bonito fin de semana. **


End file.
